Inesperado
by juliebissettt
Summary: Hermione Granger, la mejor hechicera de Hogwarts nunca se habría imaginado que iba a enamorarse de el, la insufrible serpiente, el Príncipe de Slytherin. Lo que aún menos esperaba es que fuera creciendo un sentimiento entre ellos dos, sin duda alguna no era odio... DracoxHermione
1. Artimancia

_¡Hola chicas!_ Mi nombre es Julie Bissett y si estás aquí, muchas gracias, podrías darle una oportunidad a mi FanFic, es el segundo que hago, pero el primero lo perdí, este capítulo es ridículamente pequeño, pero tengo muchas ideas para este Fic, y para próximos proyectos míos, desde los ocho o nueve escribo, y espero que esto sea de su agrado, así sea una persona o cien las que me lean, muchas gracias, esto es solo el comienzo. (;

Por cierto, soy enorme fan de Draco y Hermione, pienso que son la pareja perfecta, me encantan y he leído muchos FanFics maravillosos de ellos, esto es para todas las chicas que amen esta pareja. 3

DISCLAIMER: Como saben, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R, algunos serán idea propia, pero el casi 100% es de ella, menos la historia, esa es mía. Disfruten :3

 _Artimancia_

 _Capítulo 1_

Draco Malfoy es, como muchos saben, el chico más influyente de todo Hogwarts. Las razones son simples: es guapo, apuesto, arrogante y despreciable, sin olvidar la posición económica y social y por supuesto, la fama que tiene de Casanova. Cualquier chica caería rendido a sus pies sin pensárselo dos veces.

Es bien conocido que todo lo que Draco Malfoy desea, lo obtiene, y hablando de chicas no es la excepción. Hermione sabia que al menos un buen puñado de chicas de cada casa ya había pasado por sus encantos y probablemente por su cama, sabia que el era caprichoso y que se metía con las chicas mas bellas del colegio, aunque alguna que otra vez fuera con una chica menos deseable.

Y ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, la amiga inseparable de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, la chica que no tenía proposiciones de ningún tipo de ningún chico en ningún lugar y en ningún momento. La asexuada leona que solo se dedicaba a ayudar a Harry en su tarea encomendada por Dumbledore, y que el resto del tiempo, la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando y recabando información por horas.

Esa misma era Hermione Granger, pero ella también era una chica y tenía sentimientos. Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en por que nadie se fijaba en ella, sabia que su cabello era muy rebelde, pero era su esencia, en el fondo ella era una leona esperando salir de su jaula. Hermione era dulce y muy sentimental y siempre había soñado en su príncipe azul... O verde, en este caso.

Hermione se sorprendió a si misma pensando en Draco Malfoy y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir concentrada en su clase de Artimancia pero era imposible y suspiró.

Minutos después su clase acabó por fin, y rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su sala común. Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien la estuvo observando toda la clase, tampoco sabia que había dejado caer descuidadamente uno de sus libros y se había marchado sin más.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad_ \- Pensó el Slytherin.


	2. Pensamientos

_Pensamientos_

 _Capítulo 02_

-oo- disfrútenlo (;

Hermione se encontraba en su Sala Común leyendo un libro que su madre le había regalado tranquilamente al pie de la chimenea cuando Parvati se acercó enérgicamente hacia ella.

\- Hola Parvati- Saludó Hermione con una tímida sonrisa- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan emocionada?

\- ¡Estoy muy emocionada Hermione! Ayer habían rumores de que iban a llegar una chica y un chico nuevos, pero yo no lo creí Y...

-¿Y...?

-¡Y es verdad Mione! No sé cuál sea el nombre del chico, pero es muy _guapo_ , lo he visto hoy con McGonagall y pfffff es simplemente guapo- Parvati hizo una mirada de adolescente enamorada mientras suspiraba lentamente.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, Parvati?

-Para nada Mione, cuando lo conozcas entenderás mi situación

-Vale, pero cálmate un poco- Dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Vale, tengo que ir a ver a Padma pero regresaré después, cuídate Mione

-Adiós Parvati

Hermione observaba como Parvati se alejaba seguramente dirigiéndose a Ravenclaw a contarle lo mismo que a ella, o a platicar entre lo guapo que es ese chico. Estaba agradecida pues ese día había sido tranquilo y al fin podía sentarse a leer tranquilamente, ahora más que Parvati ya no estaba y se dispuso a leer unos capítulos más, checar que sus deberes estuvieran listos y finalmente irse a dormir.

No había visto mucho a Harry y Ron, pues tenían entrenamientos de Quidditch porque se acercaba el final de la temporada y tendrían partidos muy importantes, pero ella los extrañaba mucho y deseaba estar con ellos pues últimamente había estado muy _sola_ , con sus libros únicamente - _Por algo me dicen rata de biblioteca_ \- Pensó tristemente abrazándose en el sillón que se encontraba y finalmente decidió irse a dormir abatida, sin recordar lo sucedido en su mente con Draco Malfoy.

-Hey Draco- Le llamó Zabini dándole un codazo amistoso -¿Ya te enteraste? Van a entrar dos nuevas figuras al colegio, una masculina y una femenina.

-¿Y eso a mí me importa porque...? -Le replicó un poco molesto pues lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No seas pesado, Malfoy te importa y mucho. Al parecer esta nueva conquista es muy influyente y viene de una familia muy pura de magos muy importantes

-No cualquiera es digna de mí, Zabini

-Lo sé Draco, pero esta chica es muy guapa... Podría formar parte del " _Club de conquistas de Malfoy_ ", ¿No crees?

-Posiblemente- Respondió fríamente, al momento en el que vio entrar a Pansy a la Sala Común, y sin ánimo de estar con ella, se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, tan digno de él.

Draco se había duchado y empijamado con su usual pantalón de satén verde botella, y se había dejado caer en su cama con sus manos en la nuca y se había puesto a pensar en lo que había sido su día y rápidamente Granger vino a sus recuerdos - _Maldición_ \- masculló. Últimamente pensaba mucho en esa sangre sucia y en lo mucho que había cambiado. Su melena seguía siendo un maldito desastre, pero sus facciones habían cambiado a unas más maduras y aunque escondiera su figura en esas túnicas horrendas, sabía que ella tenía curvas -Y qué curvas- y esos ojos color miel electrizante, y ese suave olor a caramelo tan característico de ella y...

- _Deja de pensar en eso Draco_ \- se reprendió molesto - _Granger es solamente una sangre sucia, solo eso..._

Si eso era, una _sangre sucia_ , inferior a él, y por eso tenía que hacerla sufrir, pagar por ese error que no es suyo, pero lo carga.

Y fue en ese momento en el que recordó que tenía uno de sus libros y pensaba molestarlo con eso a la mañana siguiente...

-Y tal vez me digas en qué o _quién_ pensabas, Granger- Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Draco Malfoy fue a dormir, esperando con ansias el día siguiente.


	3. ¿Casualidad, o destino?

_¿Casualidad, o destino?_

 _Capítulo 03_

Ara, muchas gracias por dejarme mi primer review, me siento muy muy feliz, espero que sigas en esta historia y te quedes hasta el final, los fanfics de Harry Potter son muy buenos, y si te gusta esta pareja aún más, mil gracias, este capítulote lo dedico a ti (:

Hermione se levantó esa mañana con especial animo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para poder conversar con sus amigos. Tomó un baño relajante y se arregló en pocos minutos y mientras bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Ginny.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hermione!

Las dos Gryffindors se abrazaron y saludaron.

-¿Cómo estás Ginny?

-Muy bien Hermione, ¿Y tú?

-Feliz porque te he visto, y también porque espero ver a Harry y Ron

-Pues no te hagamos esperar mas, ellos ya están el el Gran Comedor esperándote

Siendo así, las dos chicas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde, en la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Hermione- se escuchó al unísono

-¿Qué tal los ensayos de Quidditch?

-Querrás decir _entrenamientos_

-Discúlpame Ron- dijo ligeramente apenada Hermione

-Muy bien, se ve que esta temporada tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar, nuestro equipo se hace cada vez mas fuerte y nosotros somos muy entusiastas con eso- Respondió animadamente Harry

-Me alegro mucho de eso chicos, pero díganme, ¿Cuando será el próximo partido?

-Dentro de unos días, contra los estúpidos de _Slytherin_

 _Slytherin_ , Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón por recordar esa casa y el exclusivo integrante que hay en ella.

-Oh, pues bueno... Iré a verlos. Ahora me retiro porque la clase de _Defensa_ ya va a comenzar.

-Tu siempre tan puntual, Hermione

-Si Ron, bueno, nos vemos chicos

Rápidamente Hermione levantó sus cosas y se dirigió a su clase, sin darse cuenta de nada, tampoco de que un Slytherin la observaba mientras se dirigía a su clase y se preguntaba el por que, si todavía faltaban varios minutos para que comenzara, que por fortuna o desgracia tenía que compartir la clase con ella.

Draco pensó que esta era su oportunidad para _molestar a Granger_ y segundos después de que ella se fuera, decidió retirarse también.

Se sentía espléndido, sabía que había más de una chica en ese momento con los ojos y el corazón fijos en el, sabia que era deseado y eso le gustaba, alimentaba mas su ego, sabía que a Granger nadie la miraba y pasaba desapercibida pero el no, era un Malfoy, un sangre pura y el mas apuesto del colegio.

Tan cerca estaba de alcanzar su objetivo con Granger cuando un estudiante de primero desconocido para el, pasó corriendo dejando caer accidentalmente su tinta sobre él.

-¡Qué te sucede mocoso, 100 puntos menos para tu casa, gusano! Exclamó colérico, mientras el niño siguió corriendo sin voltear.

Fastidiado por lo sucedido, se dirigió al baño de prefectos a arreglar su imperfecto uniforme manchado de tinta - _Maldita sea, Joder_ \- exclamó y furioso se dirigió algunas plantas arriba.

-Abran su libro en la página...

-Disculpa, Severus- Apareció McGonagall tan elegante como siempre -Antes de que dejes a tus alumnos hacer sus deberes, me temo que tendré que llevarme a una de tus _alumnas_

-Adelante- Exclamó Snape en tono neutro.

- _Hermione Granger_ , podrías acompañarme por favor

Toda la clase miró a Hermione Granger pensando para qué McGonagall la querría en ese momento, ella nunca se metía en problemas, Draco Malfoy no podría tener mejor suerte, se le escapaba la sangre sucia otra vez.

Tomó sus cosas apenada y sin mirar atrás salió del aula con McGonagall, sintiendo una mirada _fría_ en ella.

-Disculpe señorita Granger que haya interrumpido su clase, pero usted es una de las alumnas en las que mas confío y necesito su ayuda. Como tal vez se haya enterado, hay dos nuevos alumnos en el colegio, estos son primos y el chico ha quedado en _Gryffindor_ y la chica en _Slytherin_ , un alumno de esa casa ya se encarga de enseñarle el colegio a la chica, pero necesito que usted me ayude con el chico.

 _De él hablaba Parvati_

-Si claro, profesora, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Te lo presentaré en cuando lleguemos a mi oficina, él está ahí esperándonos.

Hermione sintió intriga por saber si realmente este chico era tan guapo como mencionaba Parvati, y por que tanto misterio en esta situación.

Tan pronto llegaron a la oficina McGonagall abrió la puerta, el chico estaba adentro y prosiguió a decir

-Hermione, el es _Jake Holloway_ , será tu nuevo compañero de casa

-Al fin te conozco Hermione Granger, he oído _mucho_ hablar de ti.


	4. Mazmorras

_Mazmorras_

 _Capítulo 04_

¿Qué tal chicas? Muchas gracias por leerme, en realidad me hace muy feliz y que les guste mi historia también. Mil gracias :) las dejo con el siguiente capítulo y que sea de su agrado.

-Ho... Hola Jake- masculló Hermione un poco apenada, Jake tenía la mirada muy fija en ella como si pudiera predecir cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Ahora señorita Granger, me gustaría que le mostrara el Colegio a su compañero Jake, sus profesores ya están al tanto de esto y puede tomarse el tiempo que sea necesario para pasear por el Colegio.

-Si profesora, yo me encargo de ello- _No me agrada mucho tener que perder clases_ \- pensó

-Siendo así, pueden retirarse.

Y mirándose a los ojos por una milésima de segundo Hermione y Jake salieron del aula dirigiéndose al grande pasillo por donde iban a comenzar el gran recorrido.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del Colegio, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor donde Hermione susurró la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda que inmediatamente los dejó pasar.

 _Buñuelos de plátano_

Hermione siempre se había preguntado porque las contraseñas cambiaban tan rápidamente y una más descabellada que la anterior.

-Bueno Jake, esta es la Sala Común de la casa, los cuartos de las chicas están a la izquierda, y el de los chicos a la derecha... No sé quién sea tu compañero de cuarto, y tampoco puedo guiarte a tu habitación, pero en lo que pueda ayudarte puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias _Hermione_ , lo aprecio mucho.

De repente Hermione se sintió sofocada, Merlín sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero sintió el aire tenso y la mirada de Jake en ella, y la manera de pronunciar su nombre... Además estaban completamente solos.

-Ehh, bueno, ¿Te gustaría seguir el recorrido?

Jake asintió y los dos se adentraron al castillo nuevamente.

El último lugar en conocer, eran las mazmorras y ahí se encontraban Jake y Hermione conversando un poco.

-Gracias por el recorrido, Hermione

-De nada Jake. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría preguntarte algo

- _Adelante_ \- Volvió a mirarla de esa manera tan extraña, en la que Hermione no podía descifrar qué significaba.

-Cuando te conocí hace apenas unas horas, mencionaste que habías oído hablar de mí y me gustaría saber de quién o dónde...

-Sí, así es. Como sabrás Hogwarts es muy famoso e influyente y se sabe quiénes son los alumnos superdotados de cada escuela, yo era uno de ellos en la que estaba y créeme que muchos conocen de ti, y aquí todos los profesores hablan de ti maravillas y de lo buena estudiante que eres, además por lo que se eres _amiga_ de la leyenda de Harry Potter, ¿Te parece suficiente?

Una alegría inundó a Hermione en segundos, ella, ¿ _reconocida_? Ni en sus mejores sueños, tal vez era por ser amiga de Harry, pero era reconfortante saber que era reconocida por su inteligencia, aunque también era triste, su título de rata de biblioteca había llegado a oídos de más, y eso no era agradable para ella.

-¿Qué sucede _Hermione_? - El notó el descenso de su felicidad

-Me gusta la manera en la que soy Jake, pero no es muy agradable que en todas partes me conozcan como la insufrible joven que pasa su tiempo completo en una biblioteca y que sus amigos además de Harry y Ron, sean libros.

-¿Ron también es amigo de Potter, _cierto_?

Hermione sintiéndose un poco desplazada de su comentario respondió secamente- Sí-

-Claro, pero vaya, al menos te conocen por ser inteligente, eso es mejor que ser conocido por algo banal o sin gracia alguna, ¿No?

-Creo que sí- Respondió sonriendo

Los dos rieron por unos instantes divertidos por la situación.

Algunos metros atrás se encontraba el rubio príncipe de Slytherin caminando agitadamente, estaba harto de ese día, sentía que algo le faltaba y cada que se sentía así, caminaba violentamente por las mazmorras tomando mucho aire y respirando profundamente, estaba agitado. Pansy no dejaba de perseguirlo y acosarlo, no estaba de humor para soportar sus lloriqueos infantiles, tampoco estaba de humor para soportar al estúpido de Zabini, ni a ningún alumno del colegio.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron frustrados cuando escuchó una voz familiar...

 _Granger_

Se preguntaba por qué la vieja McGonagall la había sacado de su clase y por qué no la había vuelto a ver en todo el día, si ella _nunca_ se metía en problemas cuando estaba sola, Maldita Granger.

Cuando vio con quien se encontraba, la sangre le hirvió. Había escuchado a muchas chicas hablar de un supuesto chico nuevo, que también había mencionado Zabini, ese estúpido, los dos estaban riendo y el sintió celos, ¿ _celos_? Draco Malfoy sintiendo celos, ¡JA! Imposible, menos de una sangre sucia.

Estaba aún más enfadado que antes, y desesperado se marchó, a la Sala Común de su casa, a su habitación, al diablo, donde fuera. Lejos de ahí, lejos de todo, lejos de _ella_.

-Entonces nos veremos luego, Jake

-Claro Hermione, tengo que presentarte a mi prima, pero será en otra ocasión

-Vale, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme

-Gracias, nos vemos - y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla mientras se dirigía hacia Slytherin

 _-Qué extraño_ \- pensó Hermione- yo nunca le enseñé el camino a alguna otra casa.

Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor platicando cuando llegó Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ginny -Qué milagro verte aquí

-Lo sé chicos, una disculpa, estaba con Jake Holloway, el chico nuevo, enseñándole el castillo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!? - Exclamaron Parvati y Lavender -¿Estabas con ese _bombón_?

-¿Quién es él? -Dijo Harry

-¿Por qué estabas con él?- Dijo Ron

-Cuéntanos todo, Hermione

-Pues verán chicos, Jake y yo recorrimos todo el castillo y las mazmorras y conversamos por un rato...

Les contó a sus amigos el día agitado que tuvo, el cómo fue sacada de su clase de defensa y como le explicó con lujo de detalle cada parte del colegio, también les contó que era conocida en otras escuelas y lo feliz que se sentía con eso, y que el parecía un chico serio, e inteligente y que eso le agradó de él.

-... Y tiene una prima que entró también al colegio, es de _Slytherin_ , no se su nombre, pero dijo que me la presentaría en algún momento

-Siendo de Slytherin, no tienes muy buena fama -Comentó Ginny

-Tienes fama de _serpiente_ -Dijo Ron

-No hay que juzgar solo por la casa Ron, hay que tener la oportunidad de conocer a las personas -Defendió Hermione

-Qué tal si tienes suerte con el, Mione

-Si Mione, Parvarti tiene razón -Le siguió Lavender

-Tendre la oportunidad de tener un buen amigo... Bueno chicos, tengo que retirarme a buscar unos libros, los veo luego.

- _Adiós Hermione_ \- La despidieron sus amigos

Y así, ella siguió el camino hasta su habitación, pensando que era algo molesto que Parvati y Lavender siempre usaran el diminutivo de su nombre _Mione_ con ella, era extraño. Fugazmente recordó que tenía algo en mente, que no había recordado hasta ese momento, algo importante para ella.


	5. Rata de biblioteca

_Rata de biblioteca_

 _Capítulo 05_

Hola chicas, espero que estén bien. Con este serían dos capítulos que subo hoy y para mañana les prometo más, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que tal vez publique el capítulo muy temprano o ya en la tarde :D ¿qué le está pareciendo? Me gustaría saberlo. Este capítulo será más interesante. ¿Se encontrarán Hermione y Draco?, ¿Qué más sucederá? Descúbrelo leyendo este cap :D saludos a todas chicas y nos vemos!

Después de haberse puesto su pijama, Hermione buscó entre sus cosas tres libros que le faltaban, dos de ellos los encontró, pero _uno_ de ellos no.

Ese libro era particular, lo había comprado en el Londres Muggle y era una novela de amor, a ella le gustaba leer ese tipo de cosas, sabía que eran tonterías, pero era lo más cerca que estaba al romanticismo y al _amor_. En varias ocasiones dejaba pequeñas notas en el libro, no importaba si era la tercera vez que lo leía, siempre había pensamientos y sentimientos nuevos que plasmar en el papel, y se había convertido en uno de sus _secretos_ , su libro preferido, donde escribía pequeñas notas.

La mayoría del tiempo ese pequeño libro se encontraba en su mochila, pero esta vez no lo encontraba por ningún lado y se preocupó un poco, que alguien encontrara ese libro y leyera su contenido sería un poco vergonzoso para ella, pues era algo muy íntimo.

Pensó que tal vez, estaría en la biblioteca. Como ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, en una mesa, que podría decirse que era _suya_ , posiblemente siguiera ahí. Era una mesa alejada de las demás y era su favorita, ahí podía concentrarse y leer o estudiar a gusto.

Crookshanks la miraba desde su cama, pidiéndole que no se fuera.

-Lo siento Crookshanks, regresaré lo más pronto posible, sé que es tarde.

Y así viendo a su gato con amor, decidió amarrarse el cabello dejando unos chinos rebeldes sueltos, dejando su varita y dispuesta a salir a buscar su libro.

Por suerte en la sala común no había nadie y pudo salir con tranquilidad, Parvati y Lavender tampoco estaban, seguro andaban con otras chicas, ellas siempre llegaban muy noche.

Draco Malfoy había tenido un día muy pesado, la asquerosa sangre sucia rondaba mucho por su mente, - _Joder_ \- se había dicho a si mismo infinidad de veces, invadía sus pensamientos, invadía sus sentimientos y... Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Esa tal _Audrey_ no me da buena espina, podrá ser de Slytherin, pero no se ve como una de _nosotros_.

-Cállate Parkinson, que es más bella que tú.

-Al menos, yo tengo a Draco Malfoy y ella no, el me ve a mí y no a ella.

-Eso es porque todavía no la conoce...

-Draco, ¿verdad que me _amas_?- Le preguntó Pansy con una mirada inocente.

-Déjame en paz, Pansy, estoy leyendo- Replicó Draco molesto.

-¿De qué es ese libro que te tiene tan entretenido que ni a mi puedes voltear a verme un minuto? Hazme caso Draco, yo te quiero mucho y tú siempre...

Draco se limitó a dar un bufido y sin decir más salió de la Sala Común de las serpientes. No necesitaba otra escenita de Pansy.

Numerosas veces había visto a Granger en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, se preguntaba por qué estaba _todo-el-tiempo-ahí,_ que aburrido ser ella, pero quería tranquilidad y no se le ocurrió ir a otro lugar más lejos. -Con suerte la encuentro- pensó.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, preocupada, había preguntado aMadame Pince si su libro no se encontraba ahí, pero ella lo negó y Hermione triste, se sentó a leer un libro de Runas Mágicas, sin muchas ganas, realmente solo estaba hojeando el libro.

Draco Malfoy, dispuesto a sentarse en un lugar más apartado para poder leer el curioso libro de Granger se dio cuenta que la _dueña_ del mismo estaba ahí. - _Vaya Granger, sí que tienes curvas_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo.

El atuendo para dormir de Hermione consistía en un pantalón a cuadros rosas y blancos ajustable, con un listón perfectamente amarrado a la cintura, una playera de tirantes rosa y por lo que pudo observar, un sujetador del mismo color, un suéter gris y un moño atado al cabello enmarañado. Draco no pudo evitar ver cierta parte de su cuerpo que se asomaba por la posición en la que estaba sentada y por un momento quedó embobado por esa imagen, seguramente Granger nunca hubiera salido así ni dejado que nadie la viera por cómo iba vestida, pero era una noche calurosa, y era de esperarse que estuviera vestida así. Se reprendió un poco a si mismo por mirar a la _sangre sucia,_ pero él era hombre y respondía ante esa situación.

Pero era su oportunidad, ya se le había escapado dos veces y esa era perfecta, estaban solos y podría molestarla sin distracciones...

 _Completamente solos._

-Vaya Granger, siempre pensé que eras una rata de biblioteca, pero nunca pensé encontrarte aquí tan noche.

Hermione estaba pensando en una persona de _Slytherin_ , de cabello platinado, malvado, pero atractivo, pensaba en que era muy guapo, pero no era para ella. Y de repente lo vio, de frente, hablándole.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Estoy ocupada.

-¿En qué, _sangre sucia_? Estudiar _cien_ veces un libro otra vez, o tal vez, ¿Repasar todos los exámenes que haz hecho en tu vida?, o ¿Acaso buscas un hechizo para ese cabello enmarañado que siempre tienes? - Malfoy estaba parado a lado de ella con esa _pose_ arrogante, típica de el.

-Al menos yo tengo cosas mas _importantes_ que hacer, que molestar a alguien más- Replicó Hermione, molesta.

-No Granger, no creas que eres importante, ni que desperdiciaría mi tiempo _contigo._

-Entonces lárgate _hurón_ -Lo miró con mucha ira- Estoy ocupada y no necesito que me molestes, ahórratelo, y mejor ve con Pansy, o con una de tus otras _conquistas_.

-Cállate Granger, solo venía a preguntarte si estás buscando _esto_ \- Draco señaló el libro de Hermione con su mano, enseñándoselo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hermione exaltada vio su libro, su secreto, su _intimidad_.

-Devuélvemelo Draco, por favor- Dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿Lo quieres Granger? Levántate por el -Señaló Draco divertido pro la situación, pensaba que Granger se veía _atractiva_ estando molesta.

-Devuélvemelo, no es tuyo Malfoy

-Intenta alcanzarlo, sangre sucia

A otros ojos, pareciera una escena de novios, era muy infantil la situación, o tal vez _no_ tanto. Desde lo lejos, en las sombras, cierta Slytherin observaba la escena, con una sonrisa Maliciosa - _Perfecto_ \- Exclamó, y se retiró de la biblioteca.

Hermione al intentar alcanzarlo se resbaló y casi cae al suelo junto a Draco, pero él lo evitó sosteniéndola de la cadera firmemente. Sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione pudo ver sus ojos ardiendo en llama pura. Se miraron tal vez unos instantes, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, sabrá Merlín cuanto tiempo fue, pero para ambos fue eterno, y por un momento Draco pensó en _besarla_ , en acariciar esos labios tan suaves, pero se recordó quien era, un Malfoy, un sangre pura, el más guapo, el más deseado, el inadecuado para _ella_.

Draco apretó más fuertemente su mano, antes de hablar y soltarla le dijo:

-Tu libro me divierte, sangre sucia, no te lo voy a devolver, hasta que me digas, de quien estás _enamorada_ , pues tu libro lo dice y espero que me lo digas cuanto antes, si no quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere de tus _secretitos_ y lo infantil que es Hermione Granger- dicho esto le dedicó una fugaz mirada colérica y se retiró de la biblioteca

Hermione tuvo que sostenerse para poder recuperar el aliento, Malfoy hizo que todo le diera vueltas, por un momento pensó que él iba a _besarla_ , sintió su cuerpo electrizarse al momento en que él la tomó de la cintura como si fuera suya...

 _Suya_.

 _Hermione Granger propiedad de Draco Malfoy._

Rió por unos instantes por lo absurda que era la situación.

-Ni en tus más grandes _sueños_ , maldito Malfoy.

Se sentó un momento analizando la situación, ella, él, en la biblioteca, el _libro_... ¡El libro!, ¡Malfoy tiene el libro! - _Merlín, por qué él, justo él_ \- si Malfoy ya era arrogante, con esto aún más, sí, en su libro mencionaba que le gustaba alguien, pero era porque estaba confundida y no sabía realmente de quién se trataba, si hubiera escrito su nombre o sus iniciales, posiblemente ya estaría en un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts rezando que nadie la encontrara el resto de su vida.

- _Insufrible Malfoy_ \- Masculló dirigiéndose a su dormitorio notoriamente molesta.


	6. Preludio

_Preludio_

 _Capítulo 06_

Este será un capítulo sin momentos DracoxHermione, pero es necesario para entender lo que viene después, de ahí el título "Preludio" nuevamente, muchas gracias por dejar review y por seguir esta historia, me hacen enormemente feliz :D

Harry y Ron siempre habían tenido la habitación para ellos solos, y en cierto modo era mejor, pues así podrían hablar libremente de cualquier cosa sin el temor de ser escuchados, a veces cuando planeaban hacer alguna " _infracción_ " se reunían en su habitación con Hermione y no había quien los acusara o frustrara sus planes.

Las habitaciones estaban hechas para tres personas y ellos obviamente eran solamente dos, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Ventanas abiertas y chicos incómodos por el calor era lo que había en la habitación, Ron se encontraba roncando sonoramente y Harry se limitaba a dormir cómodamente.

En algún momento inesperado de la noche, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Harry fue el primero en despertarse y darse cuenta de dos figuras _masculinas_ que entraban. Encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche, y se puso los lentes rápidamente para saber de qué se trataba. Ron seguía durmiendo.

-Disculpa el haberte despertado, chico, pero quiero informarte a ti y al joven Weasley- _observó que seguía durmiendo_ \- que tendrán un nuevo compañero de cuarto, el joven Jake Holloway.

-Hola Harry Potter- ofreció su mano amistosamente hacia Harry.

-Hola Jake, puedes llamarme solo _Harry_ \- respondió a su apretón de manos- Él es Ron Weasley.

-Bueno jóvenes, entonces Harry, se amable con tu compañero y muéstrale su cama por favor.

-Si profesor Slughorn, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Y de nuevo una disculpa muchachos, vayan a dormir, que mañana les espera un día muy _pesado_.

-Hasta luego profesor - Dijeron Jake y Harry.

Y cerrando la puerta quedaron los tres, _Jake, Ron y Harry_. Él le mostró el lugar donde poner sus cosas, su cama y le explicó que Ron era algo ruidoso al dormir.

-Después de tanto tiempo te acostumbras, créeme.

-No te preocupes Pott... Harry, lo siento...

-Bueno y ¿Te ha gustado el colegio?

-Sí, la verdad es muy grande y tu amiga Hermione Granger lo conoce perfectamente _bien._

Harry notó cómo Jake mencionaba rápidamente a su amiga leona, y la experiencia le había enseñado a no _fiarse_ tan fácilmente de cualquiera, así que decidió poner un límite por si las dudas.

-A Hermione le gusta mucho estar informada sobre cualquier cosa que sea importante para ella, además de que es muy inteligente, y tiene dos amigos que la protegen _siempre._

-Calma Harry, no pienso hacerle nada, Hermione me parece una buena chica.

-Ya sabes, es mera _precaución_ , Hermione es muy sensible y si alguien la lastima se mete con Ron y conmigo también.

-Vale, tranquilo, no pretendo hacerle daño.

Harry se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero al darse cuenta de la hora lo mejor que podían hacer era dormir.

-Mañana conocerás a Ron- y dicho esto, ambos fueron a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente, todo Hogwarts se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Cómo durmieron chicos? - Preguntó Hermione dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Yo me he desvelado un poco, nos han puesto a ese chico nuevo en el cuarto, a Jake Holloway

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Hermione impresionada

-Sí, de hecho estuvimos conversando, le dije que a la mañana siguiente conocería a Ron, pero fue más rápido que nosotros y cuando despertamos ya no estaba ahí- Le dijo Harry un poco pensativo.

-Parece _misterioso_ \- Comentó Ron

-Y parece ser que le _interesas_ , Hermione- Harry esperó a ver la reacción de la chica, ella enrojeció levemente.

-¿Verdad que sí Harry? -Comentó Ginny.

-Vaya chicos, basta con eso, que no es así.- Comentó Hermione sin mirar a sus amigos- Mejor díganme si hoy hay entrenamiento de Quidditch, que muchas ganas tengo de ver si vale la pena todas las clases que se están perdiendo.

-Claro que sí vale la pena Hermione- Le replicó Ron con un tono de superioridad- Hemos mejorado bastante, aunque nos toca entrenar con Slytherin, esas _ratas sucias_.

-No te pongas así Ron, yo les creo, son los mejores- Y sonriéndoles los cuatro amigos se pusieron a platicar acerca del Quidditch y cómo iban sus clases.

-Los quiero a todos a tiempo, completos, _no me importa_ qué tengan que hacer, se reunirán con Zabini y yo los veré minutos antes de que empiece el entrenamiento.

Malfoy daba instrucciones autoritarias, por algo él era el capitán de su equipo, de eso no había duda. Todos respetaban cada una de sus órdenes sin replicar, sabían que jugaban sucio pero no les importaba, lo importante era ganar contra Gryffindor y _san_ Potter.

-Oye Draco, ¿No crees que le estás dando mucha importancia? Es sólo un _entrenamiento_ , no un partido- Comentó Theodore Nott

-No imbécil, tenemos que darles una paliza y enseñarles qué casa manda.

Al decir esto se escucharon los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin vitorearon a la serpiente y celebraron con él que, en efecto tenían que demostrar superioridad ante Gryffindor siempre. Y específicamente impresionar a alguien, enseñarle quién manda, hacérselo saber a _ella._


	7. Quidditch y veneno de sepiente

_Quidditch y veneno de serpiente_

 _Capítulo 07_

Hola chicas :D espero estén muy bien, quiero compartirles que este capítulo me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo, pero ya saben, fue un reto y espero haberlo superado bien. Este cap también es algo rudo y bueno, mejor las dejo que lo lean. Gracias por seguir esta historia, lo aprecio mucho️ y como espacio publicitario quería mencionar que en mi perfil al final de mi bio se encuentran mis redes por si alguna de ustedes quiere contactar, todas las redes son nuevas así que están muy vacías, para quien guste, ahí está todo :D de nuevo mil gracias y disfruten la lectura.

Hermione se encontraba caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch con Luna acompañándola. Ella lucía sus típicos aretes de rábano y un moño en el cabello junto a una trenza larga, las dos chicas iban conversando mientras se dirigían al campo.

-Luna, ¿Realmente crees que este peinado luzca bien? Siento que es muy exagerado además de... Infantil.

-Para nada Hermione, luces muy bien- Respondió Luna sonriéndole- Por cierto, deberías de conseguir el nuevo número de El Quisquilloso _,_ viene incluido _un filtro de amor_ para atrapar al chico de tus sueños

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo necesito usar eso, Luna? -Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose un poco descubierta.

-Pues parece ser que estás _enamorada_ Hermione, esas criaturas rosas en tu cabeza te delatan...

Luna acarició el cabello de Hermione y prosiguió a decir:

-Pero no te preocupes, tu _secreto_ está a salvo conmigo.

Hermione se sintió completamente descubierta e incómoda, y sin decir palabra las dos chicas se adentraron al gran campo de Quidditch.

-Iré a ver a Ron y Harry, no tardo- Dijo a Luna dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Hola Hermione!- La saludó Jake, que iba acompañada de una chica de Slytherin -Ella es mi prima _Audrey Owen_.

Hermione observó a Audrey sintiéndose un poco incómoda, ella era alta, delgada, de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros y ojos miel, parecidos a los de ella, mientras que Jake era poco más alto que su prima, de cuerpo fornido, de cabello café y ojos del mismo tono, no se había percatado de eso. Después de fijarse en esos detalles, supo que había algo en ella que le hacía sentir incómoda, en alerta.

-Hola _Hermione Granger,_ yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti, espero que seamos amigas- le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Audrey estará también en los palcos- Dijo Jake.

-Oh, probablemente te vea ahí, pero bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que ir con Harry y Ron... Fue un gusto conocerte Audrey, adiós.

- _Eso fue extraño_ \- Pensó Hermione y antes de que sus amigos se alejaran más logró alcanzarlos.

-Chicos, por favor, no se vayan- Hermione estaba agotada, había corrido muy rápido para poder alcanzarlos.

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Harry- Tu cara está pálida...

Vaya, primero Luna se entera de que está " _enamorada_ ", luego, le presentan a una chica _intimidante_ , después hace mucho esfuerzo físico, y ahora su rostro la _delataba_ , ¿Qué más podía pasar?

-No te preocupes Harry, en momentos me recupero, sólo quería desearles suerte, sé que es sólo un entrenamiento y un partido amistoso, pero los Slytherin son muy agresivos y no me gustaría que les pasara nada malo.

-No te preocupes Hermione, les daremos su _merecido_ si intentan hacernos algo- Aseguró Ron.

-Vale chicos, entonces cuídense, nos vemos después del entrenamiento- Les dedicó una sonrisa y un poco más calmada se dirigió hacia los palcos. Realmente ya no había mucha gente pues todos esperaban con ansia lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Al entrar al área de los palcos, antes de subir las escaleras escuchó dos voces platicando y pudo reconocer una inmediatamente - _Malfoy_ \- Se dijo a sí misma. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar de qué hablaban.

-... Entonces, tendremos que estar más al contacto Draco Malfoy- Escuchó decir a Audrey, _¿De qué se trataba todo eso?_

-Realmente no necesito ayuda, hay situaciones _personales_ en las que solo me quiero entrometer yo, además no te conozco, no puedo confiar en ti- aseguró fríamente.

 _¿Qué le ofrecía Audrey?, ¿De qué hablaban?, ¿Qué situaciones personales?_ Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Podríamos pasar un rato divertido juntos Draco, no por algo eres el príncipe de Slytherin y tienes buena fama no sólo por ser un buen mago, además aunque no lo creas _tú y yo_ nos parecemos _bastante_.

-A menos de que te llames _Draco Malfoy_ , no lo creo- volvió a replicar- Pero tal vez en otro momento, ahora me dirijo a enseñarle a esos estúpidos de Gryffindor quien manda, después podremos hablar en un lugar más privado.

Hermione no era tonta, Draco aun siendo así de arrogante y frío, quería hacerla una más de sus conquistas y en ese momento, sintió algo en el corazón que le dolió mucho y decidió irse de ahí - _Estúpido Malfoy_ \- fue lo único que dijo antes de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo una profunda tristeza. - _Basta Hermione, tú vales mucho para acabar siendo "una más_ "- se repitió hasta calmarse y llegar con Luna.

-¡Vamos Hermione! Ya están empezando el entrenamiento, siéntate.

La diferencia entre un entrenamiento y un partido es sólo el título y el nivel de rudeza, un partido es a muerte, un entrenamiento es más tenso, pero menos violento. Y ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger preocupada por sus amigos en ese entrenamiento. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo y no era para más. Se encontraban en el campo las dos casas _rivales_ a muerte.

La profesora Hooch anunciaba que era un entrenamiento amistoso, y que cualquier infracción sería _severamente castigada_.

El entrenamiento iba a durar la mitad del tiempo que un partido, pues se guardaba lo mejor para el final de la temporada, pero el ambiente era igual o más pesado que en alguno de ellos.

A los pocos momentos los vitoreos y abucheos se hacían presentes, Harry volaba por los aires y había esquivado varias _Bludger_ que Crabble le había intentado desvía.

De repente toda la atención se centró en la Snitch Dorada que se encontraba justo a la mitad del patio.

-¡ _La Snitch Harry_!- Gritó Jake Holloway a todo pulmón.

En ese momento Draco y Harry se vieron fijamente y sin pensárselo dos veces fueron directo por ella.

-¡Ni pienses que será tuya, san Potter, esta es mi _victoria_!- Gritaba satisfactoriamente Malfoy.

-¿Te gusta jugar sucio, verdad Malfoy?- Respondió Harry al momento en que ligeramente con un codazo, lo _desvío_.

-¡Me lo vas a pagar maldito Potter!- en ese momento Draco estaba tan cerca de la Snitch, que decidió golpear a Potter con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo completamente en el suelo, y finalmente agarró la Snitch.

-¡Joven Malfoy, lo quiero aquí _AHORAAA_!- Gritó la profesora Hooch y todos los alumnos rápidamente bajaron de los palcos a acercarse hacia Harry.

Hermione vio el momento en el que Harry cayó y rápidamente se fue hacia donde se encontraba. - _No puede ser_ \- Se limitó a decir.

Harry tenía probablemente un par de huesos rotos y el entrenamiento se detuvo. Todos fueron mandados a sus casas y escuchó a McGonagall llamándola.

-Señorita Granger, no se preocupe, el joven Potter será llevado con Madame Pomfrey.

-Pero yo...

-Por favor señorita Granger, hágame un favor e indíquele a sus compañeros de Gryffindor que se _retiren_ a sus habitaciones.

-Sí profesora- Respondió Hermione preocupada por su amigo -¿Usted _también vio_ lo que hizo Malfoy verdad?, esto no puede quedar así, profesora.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, ahora mándelos a todos a su casa, por favor.

Con la ayuda de todo el equipo de Quidditch, Hermione logró cumplir su tarea. Ya sólo quedaban unos cuántos alumnos ahí, pero eran de Slytherin y por ella, que los partiera un rayo.

Hermione quiso tomar un respiro y decidió sentarse por unos minutos, estaba obscureciendo y tenía que regresar al castillo a ver a Harry, pero sinceramente estaba muy cansada y no podía estar más de pie. Pudo percibir a alguien acercarse pero no le dio importancia, seguro era un alumno pasando.

-Vaya Granger, que sorpresa, ¿viste como tiré a Potty?, fue _épico_ \- comentó Draco claramente divertido.

-Realmente eres despreciable, Draco Malfoy, dime, ¿Por qué te divierte tanto ver _sufrir_ a los demás?, ¿Te hace sentir bien?, lejos de molestarme contigo, me das _lástima_ , me da lástima que para ser feliz tengas que hacerle la vida miserable a los demás- Lo miró con toda la frialdad que podría dedicarle, estaba muy enojada con él por ser un completo idiota.

Draco no pasó desapercibida su furia y él también se molestó mucho. _¿Qué se cree esa sangre sucia para hablarle así_? La tomó de las manos obligándola a levantarse y muy molesto, y con su cara muy cerca a la de ella responió:

-A mí nadie me habla así, asquerosa Sangre sucia, la única _miserable_ aquí eres tú, ¿te das cuenta? Yo tengo a todas las chicas de este colegio a mis _pies_ , en cambio tú, _JA_ , no tienes nada Granger, absolutamente _nada_ , te aseguro que ese idiota del que estás enamorado, nunca se fijará en ti, tus amigos sólo están contigo por _lástima_ , ni al imbécil de Weasley le gustas, acéptalo, tú eres la única miserable aquí.

Hermione temblorosa, y con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que ya no podía más, Malfoy había destruido su dignidad, su corazón, sus sentimientos. En algo tenía razón Draco Malfoy, la persona que le gustaba era un _idiota_ , que estaba frente a ella y le había dejado muy claro que nunca se fijaría en ella. Se limitó a soltarlo con las lágrimas cristalinas cayendo y corrió, quería irse, quería desaparecer, porque muy en el fondo una voz en su interior le decía que todo eso que le había dicho ese idiota, _era verdad_.

Audrey vio a Hermione llorar y la detuvo por un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

Ella solamente le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y siguió su curso.

Esbozando una sonrisa dijo - _Bravo Malfoy, me sorprendes_.


	8. Sentimientos y descubrimientos

_Sentimientos y descubrimientos_

 _Capítulo 8_

¡Hola chicas!, ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien. Yo feliz por actualizar y con un aviso. Estaré actualizando dos veces por día, una vez en la mañana y otra por la tarde-noche, habrá alguna vez que sólo publique una vez al día o por el contrario, si tengo los capítulos bien, serán 3, pero normalmente serán dos. Espero su reacción con este capítulo, es un poco más largo y hay mucho que pensar. Eso es todo y como siempre, gracias por leer este Fanfic, me hacen muy feliz 3.

Draco sentía una furia intensa, inconmensurable. La _estúpida_ leona le había dicho cosas que no tenía el derecho de decir, y la furia y rabia acabaron hablando por él. Y al momento en que la vio alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió algo incómodo que nunca antes había sentido, una opresión en el pecho, e inmediatamente se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. Y _odiaba_ sentirse así.

Pansy apareció repentinamente, preocupada por no encontrarlo en ningún lado.

-Draco, te busca Snape, dice que es _urgente_.

Draco vio a Pansy, no era especialmente guapa, pero cada que se sentía mal podía desahogar con ella todo lo que sentía, Pansy para él no significaba nada, solo era _una_ más, que podía usar a su antojo.

-Al diablo con Snape.

Diciendo esto Draco se abalanzó sobre ella besándola violentamente como si hubiera querido dejarla sin aliento, tomándola fuertemente de las caderas, hundiendo su boca en ella, buscaba liberarse de ese sentimiento tan horrible. Pero eso no era suficiente, sabía que lastimaba a Pansy, pero no le importaba, necesitaba _más_.

-Draco, me lastimas-Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Pansy. Estaban solos, ya no quedaba nadie más y la oscuridad estaba ante ellos.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaba más y más, estaba insatisfecho, furioso, se sentía mal con él mismo. Y apoyando a Pansy contra el frío pasto la hizo suya una vez más. Podía escuchar a Pansy aclamándolo, pero eso no era suficiente, ella no era suficiente, ella _no_ era Granger.

Hermione se encontraba en su sala común, en el rincón de un sillón con la mirada perdida, pensaba en por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él, la persona que más la humillaba, quien desde siempre trataba de hundirla y hacerla sentir menos.

Otra lágrima intentó escapar cuando escuchó a Jake hablándole.

-Es obvio que no te encuentras bien, Hermione, ¿Qué te pasó?

Hermione seguía profundamente dolida y necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo le gustas a un chico, Jake?, ¿Cómo puedes distinguir cuando es un _idiota_ y cuando dice la verdad?

-No sé a qué te refieres, Hermione.

-El problema es que los hombres son unos patanes, nunca piensan en los sentimientos- Le dijo apartando su mirada.

-No todos lo somos, Hermione, te lo aseguro- Dicho esto, la _abrazó_ sin previo aviso, pero ella, bastante cansada de llorar sola, aceptó el abrazo.

-Si necesitas llorar, llora, Hermione, yo no me voy a apartar.

Hermione agradecida, se limitó a aceptar el gesto y lloró calladamente por unos minutos, el estúpido de Malfoy no tenía derecho a hacerla sentir así, _¿Por qué ella?_ , si hubiera estado en sus manos hubiera deseado ser otra persona, sin tener esa etiqueta de _"impura"_ que lo único que hacía, era arruinarle la vida.

Lentamente se fue apartando de Jake...

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias Jake- le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes Hermione, si quieres mañana puedo acompañarte a ver a Harry.

-Gracias Jake pero he quedado de ir con Ron - Mintió, Ron no sabía de eso, pero se sentía bastante incómoda para ir con él a visitar a su amigo.

-Entonces iré a dormir, buenas noches Hermione, descansa.

-Buenas noches Jake y _gracias_.

Finalmente Jake se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Fue a su habitación y agradeció que no estuvieran Lavender y Parvati y apenas se acostó en su cama, quedó completamente dormida.

Draco estaba recostado en su cama _pensativo_. Pansy sólo había logrado quitarle esa sensación extraña por un periodo corto de tiempo, pero se sentía igual de mal por lo ocurrido con Hermione. Se imaginó acariciando su rostro _sintiendo_ su tersa piel. Merlín, _¿Por qué la sangre sucia?_ , _¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan vulnerable ante ella_?, no estaba hecho para ella. Malfoy era despreciable, tirano, malvado. Todo lo _contrario_ a Granger, dulce, dedicada, feliz. Pero el destino no lo quiso así. Él era Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes. - _Por desgracia_ \- ese era su destino, su lugar en el mundo, ese era Draco Malfoy.

A veces le gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, pero antes de perder la cordura que le quedaba, decidió ignorar a Granger, así sería más fácil. Buscaría otra distracción, _lejos de ella._

-Hola Draco- lo saludó Audrey -¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

Realmente era temprano y Draco estaba en la sala común porque no había podido dormir bien, había tenido pesadillas con Granger y decidió quedarse en un sillón leyendo un libro.

-Una figura como yo tiene que estar presentable desde temprano -replicó con grandeza.

-Ya veo. Y por cierto, ¿pensaste en lo que te _mencioné_ ayer? Me di cuenta como dejaste a Granger... Podríamos ser un gran equipo.

Draco sabía que la sangre sucia no le había contado a nadie lo sucedido, porque simplemente no era de importancia y todos sabían cómo Draco la despreciaba, así que no era novedad.

-¿Y tú cómo te enteraste? -Respondió observándola.

-Pasaba por ahí y la vi llorar, y a lo lejos vi que estabas tú. ¿Tanto _odias_ a Granger?

-Cómo te dije ayer Owen, hay asuntos que resuelvo solo, sin ayuda. Hay muchos otros sangre sucia, ¿por qué te _encaprichas_ sólo en ella?- respondió sin darle importancia.

Sonriendo como si la situación pareciera divertida, contestó:

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto, Draco Malfoy, ¿por qué te encaprichas con _ella_?, hay muchas otras.

-No es capricho, Owen. No lo entenderías.

-Vale Malfoy, si quieres divertirte un poco más, no dudes en buscarme- y diciendo esto se retiró de la sala común.

Por mucho que el odiara a la sangre sucia, sabía que esta chica tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndole daño... Por _extraño_ que pareciera ella la odiaba, sin motivo aparente. Suponía que a veces esos sentimientos surgían en la gente.

Pansy apareció a lado de Draco, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada la _besó_ , callando cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decir, _no quería escucharla_.

-... Sí, Hermione, probablemente mañana salga de aquí y podremos visitar a Hagrid.

Hermione quería estar 100% segura de que Harry estaba curado, quería visitar a Hagrid, pero con sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo lo cuidaré hasta que salga.

-Gracias Ron, bueno, tengo que irme a Defensa, ya saben cómo es Snape. Cuídate Harry y si Ginny viene, dile que me gustaría verla, no la he visto.

-No te preocupes Hermione, nos vemos después.- Despidió Harry.

Hermione había llegado puntualmente a su clase de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y había decidido sentarse con Neville. Desde que sus amigos pasaban más tiempo en el Quidditch ella se quedaba sola, y en las clases no era la excepción. Pero Neville le había pedido que se sentaran juntos por si tenían que hacer un trabajo en parejas. - _No me gustaría tener que trabajar con ningún Slytherin_ \- Había dicho él. Y sinceramente, Hermione tampoco tenía ganas, menos con _él_.

Snape les indicó que hicieran parejas e inmediatamente escogió a Neville. El trabajo de ese día no era difícil, simplemente tenían que recabar información.

-Disculpe profesor Snape, creo que nos ha dejado un tema que no aparece por ningún lado, en ningún libro, Neville y yo hemos estado buscando y no aparece nada- Lo había comentado enfrente de toda su clase.

-¡Pero si tú eres una biblioteca andante Granger! -Exclamó Malfoy.

Todos los Slytherins rieron e hicieron comentarios despectivos hacia ella gracias a Malfoy, y Parkinson no dejaba de alardear de lo bueno que era su querido Draco molestando a Granger.

-Basta Draco -replicó Snape mirándolo fijamente a Draco- Y usted, señorita Granger, no excuse su _falta de interés_ por hacer su trabajo.

-Pero profesor, realmente no hay _nada_ , hemos leído una y otra vez y no hay nada -respondió Hermione angustiada.

-Basta Granger, no me cuestione.

Hermione sólo pudo decir un - _No es justo_ \- pero, para su mala suerte, Snape lo escuchó.

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y quiero verla en mi oficina en cuanto acaben sus clases, señorita Granger.

Todo Slytherin rió sonoramente.

 _-No es justo_ \- Pensó Hermione. Era obvio que Snape tenía afinidad hacia Slytherin, y que los alumnos de Gryffindor para él, eran lo peor. Ella era la alumna perfecta, estudiosa, respetuosa, dedicada, no entendía por qué Snape le hacía eso.

Al final de la clase Hermione salió del aula aún molesta, iba a ver a Harry, pero tenía que dejar sus cosas en su cuarto, y después iría con él.

Tenía un poco de prisa así que caminó rápido por los pasillos temiendo _chocar_ con alguien y hacerle daño a alguien y a ella misma.

Volteando una esquina, chocó con alguien y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo, al ver con quien había chocado, hubiera deseado que fuera cualquiera menos _él_.

-Ten más cuidado Granger, es _desagradable_ tener que chocar contigo- Le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, como era su costumbre.

- _Tú_ tuviste la culpa Malfoy.

-Mejor apúrate a recoger tus cosas Granger, yo me largo de aquí- Y diciendo eso Draco se retiró con esa sutil elegancia que poseía.

Recogiendo sus libros, se había dado cuenta de que había algo que ella no tenía en su mochila, estaba su libro _Muggle_. Volteó a ver a Malfoy y supo que el hecho de chocar con ella fue un mero _pretexto_ para devolverle el libro. Después de todo _no era tan despreciable_.

-... Me han dicho que tengo que quedarme también mañana, Hermione, mi hueso todavía no sana del todo.

Hermione estaba sentido a lado de sus amigos. Sentía pena por Harry, por no poder hacer nada por él, y también se sentía _triste_ porque realmente quería visitar a Hagrid el siguiente día con Harry y Ron

-Por cierto, Hermione, Ginny me dijo que podía verte en la noche en la sala común- Le dijo Ron.

-No podré verla Ron, Snape me ha _castigado_.

Y así Hermione les contó lo que había sucedido. Y lo mal que sentía con eso.

-Malfoy y Snape son unos _idiotas_ \- Comentó Ron.

-Lo sé Ron- Se limitó a responder Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos cuando Audrey llegó pidiendo a Hermione.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Hermione, Snape te espera en su oficina- Le dijo con tono de _despecho_ , en cada palabra.

-Ahh, Gracias Audrey, enseguida voy, cuídense chicos, adiós.

- _Suerte_ \- Le dijo Harry.

Draco se encontraba en su sala común con Pansy y Zabini, realmente no hacían nada, solo estar sentados.

-Draco, ¿Podría hablar contigo en _privado_? –Enfatizó Audrey la última palabra.

Draco sólo le dedicó una mirada a Zabini que inmediatamente se retiró, y también a Pansy, pero ella desistió.

-Pero yo _no_ me quiero ir- Le dijo en tono de reclamo.

-Vete- apuntó a decir Draco. Y con una mirada molesta hacia Audrey, se retiró dejando a Audrey y Draco solos.

Audrey observó a Pansy divertida y se sentó a lado de Draco, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Todas las chicas están a tus _pies_ , Draco Malfoy.

-Lo sé, todas ellas están locas por mí.

Audrey rió un poco -Sí Malfoy, pero ninguna es como yo.

Draco la miró extrañado preguntándose _¿Quién se creía ella?_

-Piénsalo Draco, tu y yo hacemos una muy buena _pareja_ , los dos somos Sangre Limpia y poderosos, somos inteligentes y juntos podríamos hacerle la vida _imposible_ a Granger- Le susurró al oído.

Draco se quedó sorprendido por esa declaración, pero él era el que escogía a sus conquistas y no _al revés_ , además esa chica no se le hacía por nada atractiva y era muy _extraña_ y además era nueva y _odiaba_ a Granger.

-Lo siento Owen- le dijo mientras se apartaba -Yo soy el que _escoge_ , porque como sabes, chicas me sobran, además a mí no me importa esa sangre sucia, y tampoco entiendo tu _odio_ hacia ella.

Audrey estaba completamente molesta y furiosa.

-Podrías hablar con tu padre y preguntarle por _August Owen_ , y esto no se va a quedar así Draquito, deberás saber lo que te conviene.

- _Está chiflada_ \- Pensó él- y justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse le dijo

-Antes de que te vayas, Snape te está esperando en su oficina.

- _Maldición_ \- Pensó.


	9. Castigo

_Castigo_

 _Capítulo 9_

De nuevo nos leemos, ¿Qué tal están? Yo espero que muy bien :D yo estoy feliz de actualizar y tengo otro nuevo aviso. Mañana probablemente no sé si pueda subir capítulo porque estaré todo el día fuera): pero haré lo posible por actualizar. ¿Qué se imaginan que pase en este capítulo? Resuelvan sus dudas siguiendo leyendo. Gracias por todo y disfruten mucho la lectura 3

-Cuando te pido que vengas, vienes, Draco. Yo no soy una de tus _burlas_ , y soy tu profesor.

- _Pero no mi padre_ \- Pensó Draco. Sí, él no había ido a ver cuándo lo pidió porque estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar sentirse mejor con Pansy y eso era más importante que ir a _visitar_ a Snape.

Draco solamente quería largarse de ahí, estaba harto de escuchar a todos, quería estar solo _-¿Es tan difícil de entender?, Joder-_ Se dijo a si mismo ignorando a Snape.

A sus espaldas, la puerta se abrió y vio a Granger entrando a la oficina. - _No puede ser, maldita sea, Granger_ \- Había olvidado por completo que ella también había sido castigada, y que ambos hubieran sido citados ahí sólo significada una cosa: tendrían que _compartir_ el castigo. _-Perfecto-_ ironizó.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger

-Gracias, profesor- Se sentó a lado de Malfoy, _viéndolo_ de reojo.

-Como pueden imaginarse, ustedes están aquí para recibir una sanción, y como son los únicos _alumnos_ sancionados por el momento, tendrán que recibir el castigo _juntos_.

Por una milésima de segundo Draco y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, preocupados. Pero ninguno de ellos replicó, estando ahí juntos de antemano lo imaginaban.

-Su castigo no será _tan_ malo. Tendrán que ir a un aula en el tercer piso, acomodar las estanterías y dejarla perfecta para mañana a primera hora.

 _-Ni que fuera sirviente-_ Pensó Malfoy

-No podrán usar magia, así que tendrán que hacerlo por _ustedes mismos_.

 _-Vaya-_ Pensó Hermione -Realmente quiero ver a Draco haciendo esas tareas-

-Así que vamos, los escoltaré hasta el aula -Los dos alumnos siguieron a Snape sin decir palabra alguna. Hermione no sabía si iban a acabar, tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba segura de que Malfoy no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Snape les quitó sus varitas, y les advirtió que quería todo perfecto. - _Más les vale que todo quede bien, o su próximo castigo no será tan cómodo como este-_ Fue lo último que dijo.

-Bueno Granger, ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿Disculpa?, no pienso hacerlo todo yo _sola_ , Malfoy.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, yo no estoy dispuesto a comportarme como servidumbre.

-Al menos la servidumbre es _mejor_ que tú Malfoy- Y diciendo esto pudo percibir como el fuego invadía su mirada.

Esta era la situación: el aula era un completo _desastre_ , parecía que había pasado un tornado por ella y no podían usar magia. Todas las estanterías estaban sin los libros y habían cosas por todas partes - _Un completo desastre_ \- Pensó ella. Y ahí estaba ese arrogante hurón queriéndose lavar las manos de sus responsabilidades, como _siempre_.

-Pues al menos tendrás que ayudarme a cargar libros Malfoy, yo no puedo sola, ni tampoco alcanzo tan alto esas estanterías- Hermione se sintió un poco torpe por eso.

-Si claro, Granger.

En los minutos siguientes Granger se dedicó a usar sus talentos Muggles con la limpieza y en menos de dos horas dejó el aula impecable y ordenada, aunque había recargado en una mesa los libros con los que necesitaba que Malfoy le _ayudara_ a acomodar.

-¿Podrías ayudarme Malfoy?, digo, ya que _yo_ hice todo el trabajo al menos deberías ayudarme con lo último.

Malfoy estaba sentado observando cada movimiento de la leona cautelosamente, realmente esa chica había aprendido algo del mundo Muggle. Era una tan fresca, optimista y llena de vida, que opacaba tanto la personalidad de Draco, de arrogante, frío, narcisista y egoísta. _Mundos contrarios_ , completamente.

-Si con eso te vas a callar y nos podremos ir de aquí, lo haré.

Hermione no se había percatado de que Draco la había escuchado cantar y enrojeció levemente. Cuando le tocaba hacer las tareas del hogar en el Londres Muggle, le gustaba tararear canciones porque así podía acabar más rápido.

Hermione le mostró a Draco las estanterías, y donde tenían que ir acomodados los libros, el último de ellos era más pesado y de color azul, ella se encontraba a lado de él, dándole el libro para acomodarlo.

-Este es el último- Dijo dándole el libro. Realmente ella estaba al lado de él, se encontraban muy juntos.

Él acabó de acomodar el libro y le dedicó una mirada fría, ella se estremeció y no pudo descifrar que había detrás de ella. Y se puso nerviosa, Malfoy se acercó un poco más hacia ella hasta que logró decir:

-Hemos acabado y ya podemos irnos- Con una voz un poco _torpe_.

-Todavía tenemos que esperar un poco, Jake, con _paciencia_.

Audrey y Jake se encontraban platicando en algún rincón del colegio secretamente, con cuidado de no ser escuchados.

-Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Audrey.

-Entonces, yo me voy, todavía tengo un _detalle_ pendiente, te veo mañana temprano.

Jake y Audrey se despidieron amistosamente y ella comenzó a caminar, se dirigía a un aula del tercer piso. Había escuchado a McGonagall hablar de esa habitación tan maltrecha. Estaba dispuesta a molestar un poco a Granger, _encerrándola_ con una serpiente.

Llegó al aula y escuchó las voces de Draco y Hermione discutiendo, así que con su varita apuntando a la cerradura de la puerta exclamó _-¡Fermaportus!-_ Y así, los dejó encerrados a los dos. -Veremos qué haces con esa _serpiente_ , Granger- Exclamó. Lo que ella no sabía es que lejos de haberle hecho un mal, posiblemente le había hecho un _favor_.

-Acabemos con esto y larguémonos de aquí- Dijo fastidiado Draco.

Hermione se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, parecía atascada. Como si alguien los hubiera _encerrado_ , juntos.

-No se puede abrir Malfoy, parece atascada- Le dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué no puedes ni abrir una simple puerta, Granger? -Le escupió cada palabra molesto. Pero Draco se percató de que era verdad, la puerta no cedía y parecían estar encerrados.

-¡Maldita sea Granger!, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí encerrado _contigo_?- Exclamó.

Había una cosa que sabía bien. Estar encerrado con ella no era augurio de algo muy bueno. Si de por sí la mayoría de las noches se encontraba rondando en su cabeza, y a veces imaginaba cosas con ella que no debería de pensar, tenerla a ella ahí, en carne y hueso, en una habitación sola, no sabría si podría _soportarlo_.

-A mi tampoco me agrada mucho Malfoy, créeme.

 _Nerviosa_ era la palabra perfecta para describir a Hermione. Estaban completamente solos en esa aula, y por mucho que gritaran estaba segura de que nadie los escucharía, la única opción era quedarse ahí hasta la mañana siguiente y esperar a que, cuando llegara Snape a revisar, los encontrara y así podrían _irse_.

Decidió tomar un libro cualquiera de la estantería y sentarse en una de las mesas, para poder leer. _-Si voy a estar aquí, al menos podré leer por un rato-_ Pensó Hermione. Se sentó al extremo de una mesa, cruzando las piernas y dispuesta a tener una buena lectura, o lo más tranquilo que pudiera, tratando de _ignorar_ a Malfoy.

Draco se sentó en el extremo de la siguiente mesa aburrido, pues notó que Granger iba a ignorarle, y por más que quisiera decirle algo, no encontraba una razón para molestarla. Así que, cauteloso, decidió observar a Granger unos momentos, no encontraba nada _mejor_ que hacer. Ella estaba concentrada, cabizbaja leyendo el libro.

Pudo notar su melena enmarañada atada en una cola alta - _Le queda bien-_ Pensó. Tenía unas pestañas largas, una piel que parecía muy suave, unos labios perfectos, y un cuerpo atractivo. Por un momento Draco quedó embobado con la imagen de sus piernas, - _Realmente son atractivas_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco el sentido común de sus pensamientos con Granger. Tan sumido estaba en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que ella lo había descubierto.

-¿Qué observas Malfoy- Le dijo secamente.

-Ni creas que estaba _viéndote_ sangre sucia, tengo mejores partidos para observar- Le respondió. Pero en el fondo Draco sabía que no era cierto, ninguna era como ella, todas eran iguales, ella era _única_.

-Pues entonces mira a otro lado Malfoy, me estás distrayendo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a obedecer, Granger?- Respondió sosteniéndole la mirada y acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Aléjate Malfoy- Fue lo único que dijo, y al sentirlo tan cerca, sólo logró poner el libro entre ellos, como un _escudo_.

Hermione podía percibir el peligro, era obvio que algo iba a pasar por mucho que ella tratara de detenlo.

-¿Quieres que te bese, _Hermione_? -Pronunció con voz ronca, y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, estremeciéndose ¿Cuándo la había llamado por su nombre? _Nunca_. Descubrió que su nombre sonaba muy bien en sus labios, pero sintió miedo. Y Draco prosiguió _cortando_ más el espacio que había entre ellos dos.

-¿Quieres averiguar por qué todas las chicas acaban _locas_ por mí, Hermione?, ¿Eso quieres?, ¿Ser mordida por una _serpiente_ como yo?

Antes de que ella pueda alejarse, protegerse, desaparecer, Draco actuó, en una milésima de segundo apartando el escudo de Hermione, la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a levantarse, sin poder dar un respiro, Malfoy hundió su boca en la de ella y Hermione sintió desfallecer, tuvo que aferrar sus brazos a su túnica, pues su equilibrio ya no era muy bueno, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Él la estaba besando, _-No podía ser-_ y al segundo en que Hermione abrió la boca para que entrara un poco de aire, Malfoy aprovechó para usar su lengua en ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus labios y se sintió inundado por una felicidad y excitación muy grande, sentía a Granger estremecerse y también como se aferraba a él, y ella sentía como él la tomaba de sus caderas fuertemente, cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba ante ellos. Sus bocas encajaban perfecto, sus cuerpos también, parecían el uno para el otro. Pero antes de permitirse ir más lejos, Draco soltó a Hermione y ella tuvo que aferrarse ahora a la mesa que había a lado de ella.

Pudo ver como ella se encontraba desconcertada, nerviosa, temblando, respirando fuertemente, seguramente intentando recobrar el aire de los momentos perdidos que él le _robó_.

-Maldición, Granger- a Dijo Draco al momento que pasaba sus manos por su cabello, hasta llegar a la nuca. Realmente había _perdido_ el control, la había besado, como inimaginables veces lo había pensado, sus labios, su esencia, simplemente _ella._

-Draco yo...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque él volvió a besarla, desesperado. Ella nuevamente se aferró a su túnica y se dejó llevar. Era inexplicable, después de esos labios, Malfoy no volvería a besar unos iguales, _al diablo todo_ , sólo tenía esta oportunidad con ella y la iba a aprovechar. Hermione chocó con la mesa que tenía a lado, pero no le importó. Malfoy pasó su brazo por ella protectoramente y siguieron besándose, Draco la estaba consumiendo, _quería más_ , así que rápidamente comenzó a quitarle a Hermione una prenda de ropa, y ella hizo lo mismo con movimientos torpes. Y ella tembló más bajo su cuerpo _-No es verdad-_ Pensó. _–Ella no está lista_ \- Por mucho que quisiera hacerla suya, no podía hacerlo, ahí, no en ese lugar, no en ese momento.

Fue bajando la intensidad del beso y Hermione lo percibió, pero ella estaba decidida a seguir. Y Draco no lo permitió. Volvió a abotonarla y se despegó de ella, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?- Le dijo preocupada y desconcertada.

Sabía que si se doblegaba ante sus palabras, acabarían haciendo más cosas de las que ya habían hecho, así que tenía que volver a ser frío, arrogante y grosero.

-¿Era lo que querías, no Granger? Ya lo obtuviste. Ahora déjame, las _sangre suci_ a como tú me dan _asco_ \- Y haciendo el gesto de limpiarse la boca con el brazo, se decidió a estar lo más lejos que podía de ella. Que realmente no era mucha distancia, dado que estaban en un aula.

 _Humillada_ , así se sentía Hermione. Por un momento pensó que el realmente se estaba entregando en ese beso a ella, lo sintió, el cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, el cómo la besa, pero no. Él era el idiota más grande del mundo y le _odiaba_ por eso, porque ella no era otra más en el club. Y con lágrimas en los ojos quiso desaparecer de ahí y no volver a verle, sin saber nada de él.

-Te _odio_ , Malfoy- y diciéndole esto, fue a sentarse a una de las esquinas del aula, apartado de él.

Draco sintió una profunda tristeza, se sintió peor que la vez pasada que había peleado con Granger, la escuchó llorando en ese rincón, con la cara hundida entre las piernas y se sintió un estúpido por haberla _usado_. Por mucho que quisiera engañarse el mismo, sabía que eso le había dolido a Granger, su forma de tratarla, sus palabras, la herían sin fin. Sintió impotencia por no acudir a ella en ese momento, pero era lo mejor, _no debían_ estar juntos. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Hubo un momento en el que Draco dejó de oír el llanto de Hermione y se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo, porque ella ya no estaba sufriendo. _O eso era lo que quería pensar._ Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana a unos pocos centímetros de ella, esa noche no era cálida como las otras, hacía viento y algo de frío. Quiso asegurarse de que Hermione siguiera viva porque no podía escuchar ni su respiración.

Se acercó a ella y la vio muy tranquila, seguía en la misma posición, aunque ligeramente más compacta. Draco se sentó junto a ella, quitó su túnica y la puso cuidadosamente en su cuerpo. Al momento ella se movió y pensó que iba a despertarse, pero Hermione entre sueños, _apoyó_ su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y se quedó así, recargada en él. Pensó en moverse, pero no pudo evitar quedarse a su lado, probablemente nunca tendría otra noche igual.

- _Siempre serás mía, Granger_ -


	10. La propuesta

_La propuesta_

 _Capítulo 10_

Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien, yo aquí actualizando capítulo para hoy (: es algo corto, pero pienso que es mejor eso a no publicar nada. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, les prometo que trataré de reponerme de Ho haber publicado, nuevamente muchísimas gracias y disfruten la lectura 3

Draco despertó cuando sintió el brillo de la tenue luz en su rostro. Giró la cabeza un poco y encontró a Hermione a su lado. _-Entonces no ha sido un sueño_ \- Pensó. Y recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, recordó que la había _besado_ , que quería hacerla suya, y que no quería soltarla. Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y no podía permitirse que esa escena sucediera de nuevo, trató de convencerse de que Granger era sólo un capricho. _-Sí, eso debe ser-_ Se repitió mentalmente y decidió apartarse de Hermione. Lentamente se separó de ella, dejándola _sola_ nuevamente y se sentó en la silla más apartada que encontró entre ellos dos.

Mientras Malfoy observaba los libros de una estantería con aburrimiento, escuchó que Granger se había despertado. No quiso voltear a verla, así que trató de ignorarle, pero eso no pudo ser por _mucho_ tiempo.

-¿Todavía no ha venido el profesor Snape, Malfoy? -Preguntó Hermione bostezando levemente, incorporándose para poderse estirar.

-Si Snape ya hubiera venido, no _seguiríamos_ aquí, Granger- Logró responder en un tono frío, sin voltear a verla.

La túnica que traía puesta resbaló por sus hombros y pudo tomarla antes de que cayera. Ella traía puesta la suya, entonces esa túnica sólo podía ser de _Malfoy_ , y vio el escudo de Slytherin en ella. De repente recordó lo que había sucedido la note anterior y enrojeció levemente, _primero_ recordó lo nerviosa que se sentía estando con él y lo poco que la ayudó. _Después_ recordó que intentó usar un libro de escudo por segunda vez con él pero había sido en vano, y sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios, porque enseguida de eso _él_ la había besado. Recordó la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionó ante él, la manera en que el la besó, y cómo los dos esperaban más de eso, y _finalmente_ recordó cómo sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho provocado por ese idiota.

Hermione sin decir palabra alguna decidió dejar la túnica en la mesa más próxima a ella, y justo en el momento en que planeaba decirle algo la puerta del aula se abrió.

McGonagall y Snape entraron en ella.

-¿Me podrían explicar qué fue lo que pasó, jóvenes? -Preguntó McGonagall con tono autoritario.

-Pasa que alguien nos dejó _encerrados_ , profesora- Dijo Draco en tono aburrido.

-¿Es cierto eso, señorita Granger?- replicó McGonagall.

-Sí profesora, cuando intentamos _salir_ , la puerta no se abría.

Snape entró al aula, la revisó y finalmente les dijo que podían irse, la profesora McGonagall se fue con Hermione y antes de que Draco saliera del aula, Snape le habló.

-No olvides tu _túnica_ , Draco.

Recordó que su túnica la tenía Granger y seguramente se había dado cuenta de que la traía puesta y decidió dejarla por ahí. Dedicándole una mirada indescifrable a Snape, tomó la túnica y se dirigió a su sala común.

Hermione se encontraba en el gran comedor desayunando con Ginny y Neville, y les estaba platicando lo ocurrido.

-Incluso McGonagall me preguntó si Malfoy no me había hecho nada, pero yo le dije que _no_.

-¿Y cómo pudiste pasar la noche con Malfoy, Hermione? -Preguntó Neville.

-Ahh, pues cada quien se sentó en el extremo de una mesa apartada y se quedó leyendo, eso fue lo _único_ \- Aunque era una mentira, tenía algo de verdad, ella por principio si hizo eso, pero Malfoy cambió los planes.

-Ohh ya veo- Contestó Neville.

Pero Ginny la observó por un momento con los brazos cruzados y Hermione supo que Ginny no le creía lo que había dicho.

-Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y por mis cosas, nos vemos en la siguiente clase chicos- Se despidió Hermione y sin ver a Ginny, se levantó y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

 _-¡Hermione!_

Vio que Jake Holloway se acercaba para hablarle.

-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Hermione, ¿Pero tú? Ayer estaba buscándote pero me dijeron que te habían visto yendo a la oficina de Snape pero después de eso ya no volví a verte.

-¿Me estabas buscando? -Preguntó desconcertada

-Sí, la verdad es que quería pedirte que en algún receso que tuvieras libre nos viéramos.

-Claro Jake, esta tarde estaría bien.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-No hay de qué Jake, nos vemos.

Hermione caminó preguntándose para qué la querría Jake, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Todavía seguía pensando en cierta _serpiente_ y en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se dispuso a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, y a encontrar a sus amigos nuevamente en su siguiente clase.

Malfoy había llegado a su sala común y no tenía ganas de encontrarse, ni hablar con nadie, quien fuera. Deseó que estuviera el área libre para así poder ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa tranquilamente. Tenía ganas de _quemar_ su túnica, pues en ella se _impregnó_ el dulce aroma de Hermione.

Observó que Zabini y Audrey Owen se encontraban platicando y decidió _ignorarles_ , no tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Draco?- Preguntó Zabini.

-En _ningún_ lugar, Zabini- Le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No importa Draco, llegaste en el _momento_ perfecto, le comentaba a Blaise que me gustaría hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños privada, realmente no falta mucho tiempo y por supuesto que estás _invitado_ -Inquirió Audrey con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tal vez después -Y diciendo esto, se retiró a su habitación.

Llegando en ella, buscó ropa limpia y antes de meterse al baño vio la túnica que había usado Granger. La tomó entre sus manos y suspiró su dulce aroma _. -Debo estar loco-_ Pensó. Y la guardó en lo más profundo de uno de sus cajones.

Las clases habían pasado rápido y no había visto realmente a Draco en todo el día. Ginny no había vuelto a hablarle y por ratos estuvo con Luna y después con Neville. Este era el último día en que Harry estaría en la enfermería y realmente tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos estuvieran de vuelta con ella, realmente los extrañaba.

Se encontró con Jake y caminaron por los pasillos del colegio, y él finalmente le habló del tema por la que la había dictado.

-Verás Hermione, pronto será la _fiesta_ de cumpleaños de Audrey, y me gustaría realmente que vinieras. Habrá muchos chicos de Slytherin y yo no me llevo muy bien con ellos, pero estar contigo sería muy _agradable_.

-Realmente lo aprecio, Jake, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea ir, tú bien sabes que todos los Slytherin me _odian_ y sólo me molestarían y realmente no me gustaría pasar un mal rato _innecesariamente_.

-No te preocupes Hermione, será una fiesta de disfraces, cada quien llevará un antifaz y un atuendo diferente al habitual, de hecho será una fiesta _muy_ secreta y es por eso que no debes decirle a nadie sobre ella, porque será en una de las aulas abandonadas y si alguien llega a saber, nos descubrirían y no podríamos hacerla.

Hermione pensó un momento. Jake le estaba proponiendo ir a una fiesta llena de Slytherins, que sería lo mismo que meterse voluntariamente a una jaula de leones _, -O serpientes en este caso-_ y convivir con ellos. Era una buena idea lo del antifaz y podría cambiarse un poco el look para pasar desapercibida, además Jake le agravada y finalmente pensó que estaría bien asistir con él a la fiesta de Audrey.

-Está bien Jake, _iré_ contigo- Dijo finalmente.

-Perfecto Hermione, pasaremos una noche _inolvidable_ -


	11. Plática

_Plática_

 _Capítulo 11_

Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la historia? Muchísimas gracias por todos los views, por los reviews, por los favoritos, por la aceptación :3 muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic, saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes es la mayor inspiración que hay, realmente espero que estén disfrutando esa historia tanto como yo, este será un nuevamente un capítulo algo corto, pero ya vendrán más cosas muajaja, gracias por tanto y no se pierdan la historia 3

A juzgar por el aspecto de Harry, era obvio que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, su brazo ya se encontraba bien y podría retirarse de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey lo había dejado retirarse hace unos momentos, Hermione les esperaba a él y Ron, desde hacía un rato sus clases habían transcurrido tranquilamente y el cielo se tornaba en ese típico color que adquiría cuando era media tarde, el trío dorado decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid ya que Harry se encontraba bien.

 _-¡Hagrid!-_ Exclamó Hermione.

Hagrid se encontraba cortando calabazas de su jardín, cuando vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron acercándose hacia él.

-¡Hola chicos!- Los saludó él.- Pasen a mi casa, por favor- Les indicó.

Entrando en la cabaña Harry se sentó a lado de Ron y Hermione en un sillón individual, inmediatamente Fang comenzó a ladrar y quiso darle un lengüetazo en la cara a Hermione, pero ella lo impidió.

-Tranquilo Fang, me vas a manchar la túnica -Le decía al perro un poco divertida.

-Él está feliz de verlos chicos, pero cuéntenme qué los trae por aquí.

-Verás Hagrid, nosotros teníamos ganas de venir a platicar contigo desde hacía un tiempo, pero justo cuando planeábamos venir ocurrió lo de mi brazo.

Hagrid vio el brazo de Harry y comprobó que ya estaba mejor. -Ese Malfoy recibió su _castigo_ , ¿No es así?- Preguntó

-Pues Hermione debería contártelo -Repuso Ron- Les tocó castigo a _ambos_.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo pasó eso?- Volvió a preguntar Hagrid algo impactado.

Hermione les contó que Snape la había castigado por algo que _-Ciertamente era injusto-_ Por hacer un comentario y sin querer, por haber dicho algo en el momento equivocado, relató cuál había sido su castigo, y cómo al final Malfoy y ella acabaron pasando la noche juntos en esa habitación.

-¿Y quién pudo haberlos encerrado? -Preguntaba Hagrid.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que la última persona a la que vi fue a Audrey, la chica nueva de Slytherin, ella me avisó que Snape me estaba esperando en su oficina.

-Ella es Rara- Aseguró Ron.

-A mí no me convence mucho- Dijo Harry

-No lo sé Hermione, ojalá no sea así, pero a mí tampoco me da muy buena espina esa chica y su primo. Los he visto a ambos reunirse cerca del bosque todos los días y siempre parece que discuten de lo mismo. Además se está comentando que últimamente se han visto muchos mortífagos, pero que no han atacado a nadie, y eso es muy extraño.

Todos se quedaron pensando lo que había dicho Hagrid. A Ron no le parecía normal, a Harry no le daba buena espina, pero Hermione _no_ desconfiaba de ella. Pensaba que siempre para poder juzgar a una persona antes habría que conocerla, y ella no la conocía realmente. Sólo sabía que era la prima de Jake y que anteriormente habían estado en otro Colegio de Magia, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco conocía nada de Jake, pero estar con él era muy agradable y siempre se mostraba muy amable con él, así que al menos de Jake no desconfiaba, pero tendría que conocerlos a ambos un poco más, y la ocasión perfecta era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Audrey.

-¿Crees que ellos podrían ser mortífagos, Hagrid?- Preguntó Ron.

-No lo creo muchacho, pero hay que tener cuidado, en estos días no se puede confiar en desconocidos.

-Tienes razón, Hagrid, pero ya sé qué hacer. Como Ron y yo estamos en la misma habitación que él, le hablaremos esta noche y trataremos de averiguar más sobre él y su prima.

-Sí Harry, muy buena idea, siendo compañeros de cuarto, nadie sospechará.

-Entonces nos vamos, Hagrid, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se aseguraron de que entrara en su habitación. Estaban dispuestos a interrogar a Holloway y asegurarse de que Hermione y los demás estudiantes, no estuvieran exponiéndose a un peligro potencial.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Jake entró, parecía _alterado._

-Hola Jake- Le saludó Harry.

-Hola Harry, hola Ron- Saludó él.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Ron.

-Oh esto- se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire -Estaba haciendo carreras con Seamus de quién llegaba más rápido a su habitación, creo que he _ganado_ \- Dijo agitadamente, mientras se acercaba hasta su cama.

-¿No será que regresas de estar con tu novia, Jake?- Preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué? No...

-¿Entonces porque te desapareces tanto, Jake?- Preguntó Harry.

-Oh, eso...- Dijo Jake- Verán, no desaparezco por tener una novia, o por andar en malos pasos, es algo más delicado...

-¿Delicado?- Dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Sí, cómo sabrán mi prima y yo estudiamos juntos aquí. Ella tiene una enfermedad que la va matando poco a poco, en San Mungo le han dado medicina para controlarla, pero al parecer esto _no_ tiene cura. Audrey y yo nos vemos por las mañanas y a veces en las noches para que yo le administre su medicina y pueda sentirse mejor, mi tío me ha encargado personalmente que cuide de ella y no quiere que nadie lo sepa, es por eso que les pido que no vayan a decir nada, el último deseo de Audrey era entrar a Hogwarts...-Jake tenía la mirada _triste_ y el rostro apagado.

-Lo siento Jake- Dijo Harry- Ni Ron ni yo sabíamos de tu situación... Pero si nos necesitan pueden contar con nosotros, les ayudaremos en lo posible, y su _secreto_ estará a salvo con nosotros.

-Gracias Harry, no desconfíen de mi chicos, el enemigo está allá afuera, al menos nosotros por ser de Gryffindor, somos una _familia_.

-Tienes razón.

Harry consideró que la situación de Jake debía de ser muy difícil, él sólo estaba acompañando a Audrey a lidiar con momentos muy difíciles, él conocía en carne propia lo que era perder a un ser querido y por eso lo comprendió y le ofreció su ayuda. Pero había algo que Harry estaba ignorando, las palabras de Hagrid. No eran tiempos de confiar en cualquiera, pero su corazón en ese momento fue más grande que su razón.

Draco Malfoy acababa de tener un "encuentro" con Pansy Parkinson. Intentaba _desesperadamente_ sacar a Granger de su cabeza, pero parecía que ella había dejado una marca indeleble en lo más profundo de su ser. Pansy siempre había logrado distraerlo de todos sus males, pero estas últimas veces no habían dado resultado, sus encuentros cada vez eran más frecuentes, realmente deseaba que ella pudiera quitarle ese sentimiento y que volviera a ser el de antes, pero no era posible. Poco a poco, Malfoy se volvía loco, cada vez pensaba más en Granger, ella lograba hacerlo cambiar, esa sangre sucia estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, antes de acabar consumido en el sentimiento de atracción que tenía hacia Granger.

- _No_ puedo permitirme seguir pensando todo el tiempo en ti, sangre sucia.


	12. Una vez más

_Una vez más_

 _Capítulo 12_

¿Cómo se encuentran chicas? Espero que muy bien, yo he estado muy contenta porque los reviews han subido muchísimo y eso me pone muy feliz. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener a Draco Malfoy volviéndose loco cada vez que te ve? Hahaha sé que es el deseo de muchas de nosotras, las dejo con la lectura de este capítulo. Muchos agradecimientos, besos y abrazos de mi parte3

Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama, había intentado dormir pero no podía conseguirlo, pensaba en lo ocurrido con Hagrid y en lo que él les había dicho, estaba más dispuesta a conocer a Jake porque era un chico que le agradaba y no pensaba que él fuese una mala persona... Pero por otro lado se encontraba _Draco Malfoy_ , no lograba entender por qué precisamente él tenía que gustarle. Sí, se habían _besado_ aquel día, y en algún momento planearon llegar a más, ¿Y qué? Eso no había mejorado _nada_ entre ellos dos, de hecho lo había empeorado. Él le había dejado muy en claro que no la quería y no la iba a querer _nunca_. Además después de aquella ocasión Malfoy no había vuelto siquiera a insultarle, tal vez para que Hermione no se hiciera ilusiones con él.

Abrió una de sus cajoneras y sacó su novela Muggle y se dispuso a leerla, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tendría que salir de su habitación, Lavender y Parvati se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas, y si conjuraba un Lumos seguramente las despertaría, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca, después de todo, no se había pasado ahí últimamente.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, a excepción de dos alumnos que se encontraban estudiando, se dirigió al lugar de siempre y se sentó a leer un poco, escuchó un ruido, pero volteó la cabeza y no encontró _nada_ , así que se dedicó a seguir con su lectura.

Draco necesitaba estar tranquilo en algún lugar, ya había estado con Pansy y Zabini ya se había dormido. Su paso era rápido y desesperado, su sala común ya _no_ era un lugar tranquilo y últimamente estar en la biblioteca le hacía sentir bien, además de que no había visto rastro de Granger por ese lugar.

Se dirigía hacia ese lugar que era de ella, pero que quería quedárselo para él mismo. Justo antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba ahí y retrocedió el paso, escondiéndose detrás de una estantería. Parecía que siempre la llamaba con el pensamiento. _–Joder, qué suerte tengo-_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que mágicamente Jake Holloway había aparecido a lado de ella y ahora se encontraban sentados, juntos. Sintió la rabia unión ando su cuerpo, lentamente, dolorosamente.

Logró sentarse la distancia perfecta entre ellos, para poder escucharles y para que ellos no lo pudieran ver.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde y aquí, Hermione?- Preguntó Jake.

-Quería _leer_ un poco, Jake, no podía dormir.

-Ya veo, yo vine a entregar un libro, y casualmente te encontré aquí.

 _-Casualmente, si claro_ \- Pensó Malfoy.

-La biblioteca siempre es un buen lugar para estar- Le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Lo sé Hermione, por cierto, ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo que te propuse, verdad?

Hermione ya tenía en claro que le gustaría poderlo conocer más, y sabía que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Claro Jake- Le dijo ella.

-Perfecto- Y dicho esto, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ella.

-Nos vemos, Hermione.

Ella se quedó sonrojada por unos momentos, pero parecía que nuevamente iba a incorporarse a su lectura.

 _-¿Qué diablos le habría propuesto ese estúpido grandulón de Jake? –_ Malfoy decidió averiguarlo.

-Vaya Granger, ¿Ahora también vas por Jake Holloway?

Nuevamente tenía que encontradse con _él_ , ese arrogante y presumido hurón molestándola otra vez.

-No voy por él, ni por _nadie_ Malfoy, que te quede claro de una vez, déjame en paz.

-No te creo Granger, seguramente eres de esas que sólo buscan conquistar chicos y después dejarlos y conseguirse otros, ten cuidado Granger, que posiblemente te encuentres alguna serpiente. O alguien más astuto que tú.

Hermione estaba realmente consternada, ese hurón siempre trataba insultarla, pero ésta vez la estaba llamando _chica fácil_ , y eso no era así.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Malfoy?Más bien, el que es así eres tú. Yo no soy como todas las cabeza hueca que van detrás de ti, yo si tengo criterio y no soy una _estúpida_ que se siente feliz de que Draco Malfoy la haya usado como una muñeca de segunda mano, no Malfoy, yo valgo más que eso- Dijo exasperada.

Draco sabía que ella tenía razón, porque no era una más, pero sí la peor de todas ellas, una sangre sucia.

-Sucede que los que son como tú, son la escoria del mundo mágico Granger,todas esas chicas están felices de que yo las use, y tú morirías por estar en el lugar de alguna de mis conquistas, en cambio tú eres despreciable por trata de llevar un _sangre puro_ por el mal camino.

Ella lo miró con confusión y desagrado, Hermione no estaba tratando de llevar a nadie por mal camino, y sencillamente estaba harta de tener que ser siempre tachada por Malfoy como la peor persona del mundo, él no era el centro del universo, estaba harta de ser la sangre sucia sabelotodo de Hermione Granger, en la que ningún chico se fijaba ni por equivocación.

-Sí Malfoy, ya te lo había dicho, soy la sangre sucia que nadie quiere, y la resbalosa que quiere quedar bien con todos, pero escúchame bien Malfoy, con todo eso que piensas de mí, sigo siendo mil veces mejor que _tú_ \- Y diciendo esto, tomó su libro y le dio la espalda, dejándolo solo.

-No tan _rápido_ Granger- Dijo en el mismo momento en que la atraía hacia él, le dio la vuelta y sin soltarla, la _besó_. Hermione intentó quitarse a Malfoy de encima, pero era imposible, se estaba dejando llevar por él, por sus besos, por su aroma, por la manera en que lo hacía.

El beso que Malfoy le daba era _desesperado_ , intentaba encontrar en él la aceptación de Hermione, por mucho que ambos intentaran negarse, era claro que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por más que tratarán de insultarse el uno al otro, esas palabras se quedaban en el aire cuando se juntaban de esa manera, porque era todo lo contrario, parecía que usaran las palabras como una barrera para _protegerse_. Una felicidad enorme inundó a Malfoy cuando encontró la _aceptación_ de Hermione en ese beso. Se entregaron todo lo que pudieron, mil y un sentimientos conocidos y desconocidos por ellos. Ninguno quería que ese momento se acabara, era una atracción tan fuerte como el lazo que comenzaba a forjarse entre ellos, se querían, se deseaban, se necesitaban aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, aunque no debieran estar juntos.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien paró el beso, se despegó lentamente de Malfoy y lo miró a los ojos, ese beso le había transmitido muchos sentimientos, que de boca de él nunca hubieran salido, por más que la insultara, sabía que en fondo todo _era_ distinto.

-Adiós, Malfoy- Dijo ella sonriéndole y así, sin decir más, se retiró de la biblioteca dejando un Draco Malfoy agitado, confundido y trastornado.

Últimamente los estudiantes de Hogwarts salían a dar alguna vuelta por los pasillos del castillo, muchos de ellos no podían dormir o necesitaban un tiempo a solas, así que era común encontrarse a varios estudiantes fuera, no necesariamente para hacer alguna travesura, simplemente para despejar la mente un poco.

Y así fue como Hermione se topó con Luna que llevaba un curioso artefacto pequeño en la mano que Hermione no pudo reconocer.

-¡Hola Hermione!- Le saludó Luna.

-Hola Luna, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Lo mismo te pregunto Hermione, pareces muy feliz.

Hermione sabía que Luna era muy perceptiva y se tomaba las cosas con mucha tranquilidad. Ella _no_ era una persona que juzgaba por mucho que los otros hicieran con ella, y tenía la mente muy abierta, pero también temía que descubriera el motivo de su repentina _felicidad_.

-Fui a la biblioteca a leer, y me encontré con _alguien_ , Luna.

-¿Con el chico que te gusta, no es así Hermione?

-Sí Luna, con _él_ \- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole. Estaba feliz por lo que había descubierto, pero en ella vagaba la esperanza de que Luna imaginara que fuera alguien más que Malfoy.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir Hermione, nos veremos mañana- Dijo ella.

-Nos vemos, Luna-

-Suerte con _Draco_ _Malfoy_ \- Fue lo último que dijo.

 _Merlín_ , Hermione se había quedado tan impactada que por un momento se olvidó de respirar, nunca habría esperado que Luna supiera de quién estaba enamorada, ¿A quién podía engañar? Era mejor que nadie lo supiera, pero era verdad.

-Espero no haberme metido en un problema- Dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Al siguiente día Hermione se encontraba esperando a que sus amigos bajaran de sus dormitorios para poder ir a desayunar juntos. Pero mientras esperaba vio a Ginny y decidió saludarla.

-¡Hola Ginny!- Saludó ella.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Estás esperando a Harry y Ron?

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son, _siempre_ se tardan.

-No deben de tardar, por cierto, me debes una _explicación_ de algo, Hermione.

Recordó que ella no le había crecido el cuento de que no había pasado nada entre ella y Malfoy aquella noche que quedaron atrapados.

-Yo...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio a Harry y Ron bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Ginny- Lo saludó Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ron.

-Hola Harry- Dijo ignorando a Ron- Estaba diciéndole algo a Hermione, pero no se preocupen, podemos hablar _después_ , ella ya los estaba esperando, nos vemos chicos- Dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

-Ginny a veces me da miedo- Dijo Ron.

-Mejor vámonos, que tenemos varias cosas que contarte, Hermione- Finalizó Harry.

Ron estaba disfrutando mucho del banquete, todos sabían que Ron amaba la comida y es mañana había amanecido con más hambre que nunca.

-¡Esto está delicioso! Exclamó Ron.

-Jake nos dijo la razón por la cual todas las mañanas desaparece Hermione, yo nunca me lo hubiera esperado- Le dijo acercándose a ella para evitar que alguien más los estuviera escuchando.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué encontraron?- Inquirió Hermione interesada.

-Verás, su hermana está muy enferma, y digamos que tiene que estarla cuidando constantemente.

-¿Enferma? Pero ella se ve muy _bien_...

-Lo sé Hermione, yo también me he fijado en eso, pero es lo que me ha dicho y sonaba muy sincero y preocupado, realmente.

-Bueno, entonces está resuelto. Podemos fiarnos de él.

-Sí, Hermione, sólo te pido que sigas teniendo _cuidado_ , no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo.

-No te preocupes Harry, lo haré.

-Draco, ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?- Le dijo Audrey.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió fríamente Malfoy.

-Recordarte que mi fiesta de cumpleaños será dentro de unos días, realmente me gustaría que fueras Draco. Será una noche muy _especial_.

- _Tal vez_ me encuentres por ahí esa noche, Audrey- Dijo finalmente Draco.


	13. Confesión

_Confesión_

 _Capítulo 13_

¡Hola chicas! Por esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir. Por ahora he estado viendo de nuevo las películas de Harry Potter y he descubierto muchos momentos Dramiones :3 y eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por su apoyo, esta historia es suya. Descubran que confesión guarda este capítulo :3

Como era de esperarse, Hermione fue la primera alumna en llegar a la clase de Pociones, era una de sus favoritas además de Artimancia. Horace Slughorn impartía esta materia y siempre le había hecho saber que tenía _talento_ mágico y eso para ella era algo perfecto.

Por su parte, Harry y Ron no disfrutaban mucho estando en esta clase, pero Hermione había logrado convencerlos de seguir con ella, _-Les será de mucha utilidad, lo prometo-_ Decía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ellos perdían la esperanza, ella creía que era de las materias más _esenciales_ que podían recibir en Hogwarts.

No eran especialmente muchos estudiantes de Gryffindor en esa clase, y en general _no_ eran muchos. Agradecía que Draco Malfoy no estuviera en ella. Le hacía sentir ligeramente mejor, pero causalmente era una de las pocas que no tomaban _juntos_.

El profesor pidió que hicieran parejas, y como Harry y Ron quedaron juntos, ella tuvo que buscar alguien más con quien trabajar.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo, Hermione?- Preguntó Jake.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió ella.

Hicieron pareja y se dispusieron a trabajar, tenía que realizar la poción _"Filtro de la paz"_ , para aliviar el nerviosismo.

Hermione siempre seguía las instrucciones de cualquier libro al pie de la letra, para ella era algo _fundamental_ y el no seguirlas siempre conllevaba el fracaso de lo que quisieras hacer, así que con ayuda de Jake siguieron al pie de la letra la receta para la poción.

-Hermione, deberías ayudarnos un poco- Le dijo Ron.

-Y tú deberías pedir las cosas por favor, _Ronald_ \- respondió un poco molesta.

-Ignora a Ron, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con la poción, Hermione?- Preguntó Harry.

-Claro, Harry, sólo acabo la poción con Jake y sin problema les ayudo.

-Gracias Hermione.

Jake y Hermione pudieron acabar la poción con tiempo para que pudiera ayudarle a sus amigos.

-Nos ha quedado bien, ¿No es así?- Dijo Jake.

-Sí, los dos pudimos hacer que quedara perfecta, Jake- Le dijo ella- Voy a ayudar a Harry y Ron a terminar la poción.

-Claro Hermione, ve- Fue lo último que le dijo.

Ron había agregado mal un ingrediente de la poción, _-Agregaste mucho polvo de ópalo, Ron, ten más cuidado-_ Le había dicho a su amigo. Harry observaba cuidadosamente como Hermione realizaba la poción y de vez en cuando le preguntaba un par de cosas acerca de ella. Harry sentía mucho cariño por Hermione e inclusive, la consideraba una _hermana_ , al igual que a Ron.

-No es tan difícil chicos, es simplemente seguir las instrucciones- Les dijo a ambos.

-Gracias Hermione- Dijeron Harry y Ron.

-Por nada- Les contestó.

Salieron de su clase de pociones y caminando por los pasillos se encontraron a Neville.

-¡Harry! La profesora McGonagall está buscándote y a todo el equipo de Quidditch también, vayan rápido.

-No se preocupen por mí, nos vemos después- Les dijo a sus dos amigos.

Hermione creía que la profesora los llamaba por el gran partido de Quidditch, que seguramente sería en un par de días. Estaba un poco triste porque últimamente no podía estar con sus amigos, sabía que el Quidditch era muy importante para ellos, así que lo entendía.

Se encontró con Ginny y supo que era momento de conversar con ella.

-Hola Ginny- Dijo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione- Dijo ella.

-¿Este es el momento _correcto_ para hablar?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Te veo en una hora en la Sala Común Hermione, ahora tengo que acompañar a Lavender a hacer unas cosas...

-No te preocupes, nos veremos en una hora.

-o0o-

Últimamente estar con Crabbe y Goyle no era tan divertido cómo antes, el más normal para estar, era _Zabini_ , y aun así sabía que era una rata igual o _peor_ que él. Draco Malfoy no confiaba en nadie, absolutamente en _nadie_. Tampoco en él mismo, numerosas veces se había traicionado haciendo cosas que no quería, pero debía hacer. Ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy significaba _renunciar_ a sus sueños, a sus anhelos, a sus pensamientos, a su vida misma. Significaba mantener el estatus de sangre limpia, juntarse con otras despreciables personas cómo él, que no conocen perdón, ni tienen sentimientos.

Y hasta hace algunos meses eso pensaba Draco, que era como todos ellos. Tal vez era cierto, pero al menos él había descubierto que tenía sentimientos, y que fuese lo que fuese, eran hacia Granger. Él nunca había creído en el _amor_ , pensaba que era para los débiles, así que no podía darle un nombre a ese sentimiento ante Granger.

-Draco, ¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Zabini.

-Sí- Dijo él.

-Eso era todo, también mi padre ha escrito una carta y tu papá pregunta por ti...

 _¿Eso era todo? Seguramente era algo sin importancia._

-Puedes decirle que estoy bien, y que sé cuidarme solo, no soy un _niño_ , Zabini- Le respondió.

Draco no sentía absolutamente nada por su padre, no podía odiarlo porque sabía lo que era estar un poco en su misma piel, pero _no_ lo quería, su padre nunca demostró amor por él, así que Draco lo único que le debía, era ser el hombre desafortunado que era. Sabía que Lucius siempre conseguía lo que quería y eso es lo que le había enseñado a él, a pasar por todo aquel que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quisiera. Narcissa era la _única_ persona que tenía su respeto, su madre tampoco fue especialmente amorosa, pero siempre se preocupó por él y muchas veces, era la que lo defendía ante su padre. Odiaba no poder ser plenamente _feliz_.

-Cuando responda le diré eso. Entonces Draco, ¿Irás a la fiesta de Audrey Owen?

-No sé Zabini, tal vez vaya por un _rato_.

-Bueno, de todas formas ya sabes que pasará esa noche, deberías estar ahí.

 _-¿Y qué cosa puede pasar en el cumpleaños de esa chica?_ \- Pensó, pero nuevamente no le dio importancia.

Pansy interrumpió repentinamente su plática.

-Draco, McGonagall te está buscando junto al equipo de Quidditch.

-Vamos Zabini- Dijo Malfoy.

-o0o-

Ambos capitanes de casa y sus equipos se encontraban reunidos con McGonagall.

-Malfoy, Potter, integrantes, están aquí reunidos para anunciarles que el partido final de la copa será entre ustedes, tengan en cuenta que cualquier deshonestidad será castigada _severamente_. Todo el colegio estará viéndolos, así que den su mayor esfuerzo y jueguen limpio.

-¿Listo para _perder_ , Potter?

-Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy.

-Tranquilos jóvenes, eso se verá el día del partido, por ahora absténgase de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-Como usted diga, profesora- Dijo Harry.

-o0o-

Hermione estaba nerviosa, tendría que hablar con Ginny de algo que sinceramente no tenía ganas de contar. Llegó a la Sala Común, unos minutos tarde.

-Perdón Hermione, Lavender y yo apenas acabamos.

-No te preocupes, Ginny, ¿Quieres que hablemos aquí?

-Será mejor en mi habitación, Hermione, aquí nos podrían _escuchar_.

Asintió y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Ginny, le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en su cama y así lo hizo.

-Hermione, sabes que te conozco _muy bien_ , somos mejores amigas. Sé que algo paso esa noche que te quedaste atrapada con Malfoy, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?- Le dijo dulcemente.

Ginny era una _hermana_ menos para ella, siempre habían sido muy unidas y se entendían muy bien, pero a pesar de todo no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante tal confesión.

-Verás Ginny... Esa noche sucedió algo que _nunca_ debió de haber pasado- Le confesó cabizbaja.

-¿Se... _besaron_?- Preguntó Ginny seriamente.

-Sí- Dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro.

Se sentía _mal_ por mentirles a sus amigos, se sentía mal por querer a Malfoy, por traicionar a sus amigos de esa manera.

Ginny sin decir más, abrazó a Hermione.

-Tranquila, Hermione- Dijo ella.

-Aunque intente ser fuerte, no puedo Ginny- Dijo mientras lloraba abrazada de su mejor amiga, la segunda persona en conocer su _secreto_.

-Yo no diré nada Hermione, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado, recuerda que él es _Draco Malfoy._

-Lo sé Ginny, se quién es él.

-o0o-

-¿Vendrá Granger a nuestra fiesta, verdad Jake?

-Claro Audrey, sólo falta que pongas el día.

-Pronto Jake, quiero que pase la final de Quidditch. Le he avisado a Zabini y probablemente vengan muchos Slytherin a _compartir_ la fiesta.

-Me parece muy bien- Dijo él.

-Aunque también me gustaría que viniera Malfoy, no sería lo mismo sin él.

-¿Todavía no lo has _conquistado_ , primita?

-No Jake, pero te confesaré algo, eso será muy _pronto_. Draco Malfoy y yo estaremos juntos.

-Antes de eso, esperemos el glorioso torneo contra Slytherin. Lo siento primita, los haremos trizas en ese torneo.

-Ya veremos Jake, ya _veremos_.


	14. Campeones

_Campeones_

 _Capítulo 14_

¡Hola chicas!, ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Yo aquí actualizando nuevo capítulo, pido una disculpa por actualizar sólo una vez ayer, y también hoy. Realmente he estado muy ocupada y mañana también, así que les pido una disculpa pero no sin antes dejarles este capítulo (: Apenas me di cuenta que como edito mis capítulos en Word, no aparecen igual en fanfiction y creo que algunas partes resultaban confusas por eso, pero ya arreglé un poco las ediciones y espero que queden bien, realmente no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero les dejo con este capítulo, disfrútenlo.

-o0o-

Draco Malfoy y el resto del equipo de Slytherin se encontraban listos para darle una paliza al equipo de _San_ Potter. Su equipo había estado faltando a muchas clases para poder entrenar mejor. Malfoy por su parte, había decidido no hacerlo. _-Los que son buenos por naturaleza, no necesitan practicar tanto-_ Le repetía innumerables veces a los integrantes cuando le cuestionaban por qué casi nunca asistía a sus prácticas.

Ir a ellas significaba por una parte, pasarse el día entero dando _órdenes_ , enojarse por que las cosas no salen como él quisiera, y lo más importante de todo; significaba no poder _molestar_ a Granger cada momento del día. Fuera del Quidditch, era uno de sus _deportes_ favoritos, molestar a Hermione Granger, y lo más satisfactorio de todo eso era verla enojarse y rabiar y que no pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Mil veces mejor era cuando su equipo ganaba contra Gryffindor, porque así le podría echar en cara su victoria mil y un veces. O hasta que ganaran el próximo partido.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban esperando presenciar ese legendario y emocionante partido de Quidditch. Draco se sentía muy seguro de si mismo y sus habilidades para el juego. Esta vez _no_ iba a fallar, alcanzaría la Snitch antes de que Harry lo hiciera y aseguraría su victoria. Sus fans en Slytherin estarían esperándole en la sala común y todos hablarían de lo buen buscador que era.

-¡Con ustedes, el equipo de Quidditch de _Slytherin_!- Se escuchó decir al voceador.

Voces y gritos alabando a Slytherin se escuchaban desde fuera. Eran pocos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que apoyaban a Slytherin, pero no eran nulos. Los colores entre los alumnos eran claros. Por un lado se encontraba el verde y plata, y por el otro, dorado y escarlata.

Draco pudo ver a Harry y su equipo acercándose a ellos. A su lado se encontraba Weasley. Madame Hooch les indicó a ambos capitanes que se dieran un saludo amistoso.

-Prepárate para _perder_ , Potter- Le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy- Y dicho esto, sonó el silbato y ambos equipos se elevaron por los aires.

Apenas había empezado el partido y Harry ya había estado a punto de caer dos veces por ataques de Bludger.

-¡La _Snitch_!- Exclamó Harry viendo que ésta misma le había pasado unos metros por arriba de su cabeza.

Draco Malfoy todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había visto la Snitch, pero el verle moverse tan rápidamente le hizo reaccionar y fue detrás de ella.

 _-¡10 puntos para Slytherin!-_ anunció el voceador. Ron Weasley había fallado, lo que era muy extraño. Porque Ron siempre había sido un jugador rápido.

Con estos puntos, al llevar unos quince minutos el marcador iba 30-10 favor Slytherin, la _tensión_ era evidente y la euforia de todos los espectadores aumentaba al paso del _tic tac_ del reloj.

Harry volaba por debajo de los espectadores, con Draco Malfoy siguiéndole detrás. La Snitch daba violentas vueltas, y como siempre, era muy rápida. Estuvo muy cerca de agarrarla, pero en eso la Snitch se marchó volviendo a desaparecer otra vez.

-Bien hecho, _Potter_ \- Le dijo Malfoy dedicándole una mirada de desdén y siguiendo su curso, esperando volver a encontrar la Snitch.

Ginny Weasley controlaba la Quaffle, e intentaba anotar en alguno de los aros de Slytherin, Vaisey había intentado robársela, pero Ginny de un codazo lo detuvo, voló más rápido, y finalmente logró anotar otros 10 puntos a su equipo.

 _-¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!_ \- Los espectadores que apoyaban a este equipo, se hicieron presentes gritando a todo pulmón, apoyando a Gryffindor.

Luna y Hermione se encontraban apoyando a Gryffindor desde sus asientos, había visto a Ron fallar algunas veces, y a Harry persiguiendo la Snitch. También se había fijado en Draco Malfoy y lo bien que lucía jugando Quidditch. Normalmente, él tenía expresión seria, pero en el juego se volvía aún más. Hubo un momento en el que creyó que el la miró por solo un segundo. Pero sabía que no era así. Sus pensamientos la envolvieron por completo y no se dio cuenta de que tanto Harry como Draco, iban por la Snitch, _nuevamente_.

Draco y Harry ascendieron por los aires, intentando tocar la Snitch. Pero nuevamente ésta se escapó yendo hacia abajo. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a declinarse ante ella.

Hacía viento y el día estaba nublado, tenía algunas desventajas, el viento hacia que sus escobas se desviaran ligeramente y era más difícil poder jugar así.

Nuevamente, Malfoy siguió la Snitch y ahora era Harry quien iba detrás de él, y precisamente en ese momento, una Bludger le golpeó ocasionando que _casi_ cayera de su escoba. Y Malfoy logró alcanzar la Snitch.

 _-¡150 puntos para Slytherin!, ¡Slytherin gana el partido!-_ dijo el voceador.

Harry se sintió frustrado y fue a reunirse con su equipo, mientras que el de Malfoy celebraba y gritaba de emoción, la copa le había sido entregada a Malfoy y parecía que se dirigían de nuevo al castillo, seguramente para celebrar su victoria

-Esos tramposos- Dijo Ron -Siento haber _fallado_ tanto Harry, esto nunca me pasa...-Le dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes, Ron- respondió.

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor se unió, y Harry quiso dedicarles unas palabras.

-Bien, esta vez hemos perdido el partido, pero hemos ganado mucho más habiendo estado entrenando duro, juntos y como un equipo. Nosotros realmente lo somos, Slytherin solo ordena y defrauda, pero nosotros no somos así, somos una _familia_.

-¡Un aplauso para Harry Potter!- Animó Ginny.

Y todo el equipo _aplaudió_.

-¡Un aplauso para el equipo!- Dijo Harry. Y todos aplaudieron.

Hermione y Luna llegaron junto al equipo.

-Yo creo que lo hicieron muy bien- Dijo Luna.

Hermione abrazó a sus amigos, y junto con el equipo se dirigieron a su sala común.

-o0o-

Todos en la Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraban celebrando la victoria del equipo de Quidditch, parecía más bien una pequeña fiesta. Draco había sido proclamado el héroe del partido.

Pansy se había acercado a Draco y comenzó a _besarlo_ , él no dio una negativa y así se encontraban ellos, como una pareja más, celebrando la victoria de Slytherin.

A este punto, Draco imaginaba que los labios que besaba eran de Hermione, trató de engañar a su cabeza mil veces de que ella era Hermione, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, y recordaba que no lo era, debido a que sus besos eran muy distintos, Hermione besaba _dulcemente_ , con delicadeza, y en cambio Pansy besaba de una manera tan simple, que no provocaba _nada_ en su interior.

Se despegó de ella y le dedicó una mirada fría que a Pansy ya no le sorprendía. Conocía a Draco Malfoy y sabía que si pretendía estar con él, tendría que soportar sus silencios, sus rechazos, sus acciones. Pero _nada_ de eso importaba cuando ella conseguía que él le besara e hicieran el amor juntos, para ella, así era el _amor_ con Draco, frío y distante.

-Te amo, Draco- Le dijo acomodándose junto a él.

Y él no respondió, porque su amor no era _correspondido_.

-o0o-

Audrey había logrado meter a Jake en su sala común, se encontraban en medio del festejo del equipo de Quidditch, y también conversando.

-Jake, ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que nos harían trizas en el torneo?

-Claro que sí, primita- Respondió él.

-Realmente lo siento por ustedes, se veía que _Potter_ los había entrenado bien. Pero ahora la copa es de Slytherin, como debe ser.

-Sinceramente si, habíamos trabajado _duro_ por esto.

-Pero esta vez fuimos mejores que ustedes, Jake- Dijo Zabini.

-Sólo por _esta_ vez, Blaise- Respondió Jake en tono divertido.

-Y bueno- Dijo Audrey -Ya que ha pasado la euforia, podremos hacer _mi_ fiesta.

-¿Ya le has contado a Draco lo que pensamos _hacer_?- Dijo Zabini.

-Por supuesto, será _interesante_ \- Respondió Audrey feliz.

-o0o-

Después de quedarse un rato con Pansy, Draco decidió salir a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, suponía que no habría nadie en ellos, porque todos los alumnos estarían en sus casas correspondientes, o celebrando, además estaba anocheciendo.

No sabía si ir a la biblioteca, pero pensó que muy probablemente _Granger_ estaría ahí buscando encantamientos para matar a todo el equipo de Slytherin por haber ganado la copa, y le provocó _risa_ pensar en eso, así que no se fijó que alguien le había chocado.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas- Dijo sin ver quien había sido.

-Pues deberías de estar más atento cuando caminas, Malfoy, no creas que _todo_ gira alrededor de ti- Le dijo Hermione.

Al reconocer su voz, giro la cabeza y la encontró frente a él, con una mirada de desdén. Traía un libro en la mano y parecía molesta.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca, Granger? No me sorprende, pareciera que vives ahí. ¿No has pensado en mudar las cosas de tu habitación allá? Es más, podrías convertirte en la nueva bibliotecaria- Le dijo pensativo.

-Al menos soy una bruja preparada Malfoy, mira que tú...

-Cállate Granger- Le dijo tomándola de la muñeca, sintiendo la _electricidad_ corriendo por sus venas, y frenándose mentalmente para no castigarla a besos.

-Suéltame- Le dijo ella.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo, Granger- Le dijo en tono enfadado, mientras soltaba su brazo.

-Tal vez, ¿ _Besarte_ con Pansy? O, ¿Insultar a todo aquel que se cruce contigo?

-Te lo ganaste, Granger- Pensó. Y en ese momento, volvió a tomarla del brazo y le plantó un beso, que solo duró unos segundos.

-Espero que eso te enseñe a no _meterte_ conmigo, Granger- Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba del lugar.

 _-Podrías enseñarme a no meterme contigo muchas veces más-_ Le respondió mentalmente mirándole por un segundo y caminó directo a la biblioteca, a encontrarse con Ron y Harry.

-o0o-

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Hermione?- Le preguntó Harry.

-No es _nada_ \- Le dijo ella al momento que tomaba su libro y se los enseñaba -Vean esto, creo que puede sernos útil- Les dijo a sus amigos mostrándoles el contenido del libro.


	15. Aviso

_Aviso_

 _Capítulo 15_

¡Hola chicas! Las dejo con este capítulo que es muy corto, pero les adelanto que el siguiente será _largo_. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia :3 es muy lindo, enserio mil gracias a todas las que me leen, disfruten este pequeño capítulo.

-o0o-

Varios días habían pasado ya de la victoria de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, pero aun parecía que hubiese sido unas horas antes debido a que la casa de Slytherin seguía celebrando y encarando que ellos habían sido _los ganadores_ muy por arriba de Gryffindor y las otras dos casas.

Hermione no había olvidado aquel beso que le dio Malfoy ese _día_ , se sintió muy feliz al momento, pero después de eso se sintió mal por permitirle que la besara otra vez, simplemente era algo _incongruente_. No eran amigos, nunca lo habían sido, no se hablaban más que para insultarse, en pocas palabras eran como el agua y aceite, nunca podrían mezclarse, y por eso se sintió mal, porque le estaba permitiendo jugar con ella como lo hacía con los demás. Él por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado en su papel de _rey_ por haber atrapado la Snitch que nuevamente, no se percataba de la presencia de Hermione, ni se le acercaba, ni la molestaba. Entonces se le ocurrió para Malfoy ella era solo un _pasatiempo_.

Fuera de eso, su día había estado muy tranquilo y era un día muy lindo. Ya tenía de nuevo a Harry y Ron con ella, pero ahora estaba lejos de Malfoy, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, al final de todo, los que siempre habían estado con ella, eran sus _amigos_.

-Yo creo que son unos idiotas por seguir presumiendo que ganaron- Dijo Ron dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Déjalos Ron, créeme que nosotros ganamos más que ellos- Le dijo Harry.

-Bueno chicos, eso no importante, de hecho es bueno, tan ocupados han estado, que todos los demás hemos estado muy tranquilos- Respondió Hermione.

-Cierto- Apoyó Harry

Los tres amigos se encontraban cómodamente en el gran comedor cuando vieron acercarse a Jake Holloway.

-Creo que viene _contigo_ , Hermione- Le dijo Ron.

Hermione apartó la mirada y se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que, efectivamente, él iba directo hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Jake -¿Les importaría si me llevo a Hermione por un _momento_?

-Adelante- Dijo Harry.

-Entonces vamos- Tomó de la mano a Hermione y juntos salieron del gran comedor.

-o0o-

-Siento haberte apartado así tan repentinamente de tus amigos, Hermione.

-No te preocupes Jake, ¿Necesitas algo?- Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Sí, quería avisarte que la fiesta de Audrey será en la sala de Menesteres.

-¿En la sala de Menesteres?- Preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

-Es un lugar _perfecto_ , además nunca seriamos encontrados ahí... Por ningún maestro- Aclaró.

En eso tenía razón Jake, se evitarían un montón de problema si no eran vistos por ningún profesor, además sería muy peligroso si Filch o la señora Norris los encontrara, probablemente les pondrían un enorme castigo. Además de que podrían pasar un buen rato y ella finalmente podría _conocer_ tanto a Jake como a Audrey mucho mejor.

-Tienes razón, Jake.

-¿Entonces te veo acabando las clases?

-Claro- Le dijo ella -Pero... No sé qué decirles a Harry y Ron...

-Puedes decirles que tienes que ir a hacer un _trabajo_ con... ¿Tienes una amiga de otra casa, no es así?

-Sí, puedo decirles que ayudare a Luna con algo.

-Entonces quedamos en eso Hermione.

-Te veré después Jake-

-No olvides disfrazarte Hermione- Le dijo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa e irse.

-Tengo que buscar a Luna- Pensó Hermione.

-o0o-

-¡Luna!- Exclamó Hermione al verla.

-¡Hola Hermione!- Le dijo luna acercándose a ella.

-¿Podríamos _hablar_ un momento?

-Claro Hermione, sígueme.

Se dirigieron a caminar por el castillo y cuando estuvieron casi completamente solas, Luna comenzó a hablar con Hermione.

-Dime Hermione, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Le preguntó Luna con esa típica sonrisa y rostro de calma que tenía siempre.

-Verás Luna, hoy tengo un evento _importante_ esta noche...

-¿Con _Draco_ _Malfoy_?

Hermione la vio con una expresión de horror en su cara.

-¡No Luna! No voy a ir con Malfoy a ningún lugar, iré con Jake a una pequeña reunión aquí en el castillo, tengo que ir disfrazada y necesito un disfraz, y quisiera saber si tu tienes algo que pueda usar... Tal vez un _antifaz_.

-¡Claro que sí Hermione! No te preocupes de eso, tengo uno que puede quedarte perfecto.

-Muchas gracias, Luna, pero otra cosa. Por favor no le vayas a decir a _nadie_ que voy con Jake, si algún profesor se entera será nuestro fin, además de que somos muy pocos los que vamos y...

-Entiendo- Le dijo ella -Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

-o0o-

Draco Malfoy se encontraba rodeada de una docena de chicas Slytherin que no dejaban de verlo y decirle lo guapo que era, _-Que claro, él ya sabía_ \- y no dejaban que estuviera solo en todo momento del día.

Le había encantado haber ganado en el Quidditch, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que su fama subiera más ahora que había sucedido a esto. Por otra parte era un perfecto _distractor_ para no tener que pensar en Granger, mantenerlo ocupado garantizaba por un periodo corto de tiempo que no lo hiciera.

Ante toda esa multitud de chicas, Draco pudo distinguir que una se acercaba a él, y vio que se trataba de Audrey. Era _extraño_ , no le agradaba pero tampoco le disgustaba, para él era un cero a la izquierda, pero ella le hizo señas de que se apartaran de todas esas chicas y el la siguió.

-¿Disfrutando todavía tu _victoria_ , Draco?- Le dijo ella con una expresión divertida.

-Soy un campeón y todas esas chicas se mueren por mí, es algo _lógico_ de entender- Le respondió el.

-Muy lógico Draco, por cierto, mi fiesta será esta noche en la sala de Menesteres, ¿Te veré ahí, _cierto_?

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de alguien que realmente no conocía, además de que esa chica era _extrañ_ _a_ y por alguna razón, tuvo el presumiendo de que había oído hablar de ella en algún momento de su vida, pero no recordaba exactamente en qué situación, tampoco distinguía perfectamente si su vago recuerdo era de ella o de alguien más.

-Tal vez Audrey, sabes que tengo _otras cosas_ que hacer- Le dijo despreocupado.

-Lo sé Draco, pero _espero_ verte ahí- Y diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba el, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo


	16. ¡Sopresa!

_¡Sorpresa!_

 _Capítulo 16_

¿Qué tal chicas? Mi día es soleado y tranquilo. He decidido subir capítulo ahorita y sé que dije que sería más largo. Yo lo imaginaba mucho más largo, pero preferí cortar la historia y seguirla en otro capítulo. Así que no me queda más que darles las gracias por seguir esta historia y disfruten este capítulo (:

Hermione sentía adrenalina y _emoción_. Por otro lado se sentía mal por haberles mentido a sus amigos diciéndoles que estaría con Luna, pero por el otro se sentía emocionada. Había usado una poción alisadora para su cabello, era más largo de lo normal estando así, y decidió hacerse una media cola acompañada de un lazo lila.

El antifaz que le había prestado Luna, era en pocas palabras _perfecto_. Era color lila y tan liso como la seda, sentaba perfecto en su piel. Había decidido ponerse un color rojo pálido en los labios, muy tenuemente.

El vestido que traía era a jugo con el lazo y el antifaz, un elegante vestido lila con finos detalles dorados, largo, simplemente Hermione se veía como una _princesa_ , y también se sentía como una. Sabía que esos colores no iban con su forma natural de vestirse, pero esa noche era especial y ella se veía muy bien. La idea del vestido fue de Luna, le había dicho que a ella no le quedaba por los colores, pero al probárselo le había dicho que era el indicado para ella.

Lavender y Parvati se encontraban con Padma, así que agradeció esa noche que sus compañeras no estuvieran, porque así podía alistarse sin que nadie estuviera preguntando a donde iba o que haría.

Ya casi era hora de encontrarse con Jake, pero faltaba el último toque. Los zapatos. Luna también había escogido unos para ella de un tacón no tan grande, definitivamente se sentía grandiosa y bella, y estaba muy contenta por eso. Nadie podría arruinar esa noche, incluyendo a _Malfoy_.

Había decidido llevar su varita por si algo necesitaba, además de que tendría que cambiarse de ropa antes de llegar a la habitación por si alguien la veía. Se miró al espejo una vez más y decidió que ya era hora de irse.

Salió de su habitación y encontró a Jake en su sala común, esperándola.

El la miró i _mpresionado_.

-Me has dejado sin palabras, Hermione, luces... _Simplemente hermos_ a- Le dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron. -Gracias Jake, tú también luces muy _bien._

Jake vestía un traje negro con túnica del mismo color, acompañado del antifaz y camisa blanca, sencillo pero formal.

-Vamos entonces- Extendió su brazo hacia ella y juntos se dirigieron al séptimo piso, a la sala de Menesteres.

-o0o-

Concentrándose, pasaron tres veces por el lugar en el que la puerta de la sala de Menesteres debía aparecer, hasta que vieron como la puerta se hacía ante sus ojos, cuando esta estuvo lista, Hermione y Jake se miraron a los ojos asombrados y decidieron entrar.

Claro está que aquí uno encuentra todo lo que desee, porque se acomoda a las necesidades del mago que hace uso de ella, o en este caso varios. En esta representación era una sala de mediano tamaño, decorada con serpentinas y algunos globos, había una mesa de bocadillos con muchos de éstos, dos grandes sillones largos y al menos seis o siete de pequeño tamaño. Hermione sabía de antemano que iba a estar rodeada de _Slytherins_ , así que le pidió a Jake que se sentaran en un lugar apartado y el accedió. No pudo reconocer a todos los Slytherins pero sabía que había muchos en ese lugar.

Mientras pasaba acompañada de Jake, muchos ojos se posaron en ella y Hermione se sintió observada, analizada, al desnudo. Se sintió incomoda y trató de ignorarles, pero cuando se sentó todo volvió a ser normal. Todos platicaban, reían y celebraban. _-Vaya que Audrey tiene amigos-_ Pensó Hermione.

Se sentaron en el sillón más apartado que había y se dispusieron a conversar.

-¿Dónde está tu prima, Jake? Me gustaría felicitarla.

-Justo ahí- Le dijo señalando con el dedo a lo lejos, a Audrey que se _acercaba_ con ellos.

En ese momento que la vio, pensó que su caminar era parecido al de Malfoy. Se acercaba caminando muy _elegantemente_ y con la cabeza en alto. Llevaba un vestido largo color verde botella sin mangas, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta con caireles cayendo de él, un labial del color más intenso que Hermione, y un antifaz a juego del vestido.

-¡Luces hermosa!- Le dijo Hermione.

-Muchas gracias- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades prima, realmente luces bien.

Ella le abrazó y le dijo unas palabras al oído que Hermione no pudo escuchar, pero él sonrió, así que supuso que le estaría agradeciendo.

-Felicidades Audrey- Le dijo Hermione y también a ella la abrazó, poniendo una mano en sus hombros.

-Realmente aprecio que vinieras Hermione, pienso que eres brillante y te prometo que pasaras una buena noche, y por cierto, gracias- Y diciendo esto se despegó de ella y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

 _-¡Disfruten la fiesta!_ \- Les dijo ella ofreciéndoles celebrar con los demás.

Jake le ofreció bailar y ella aceptó, así que se abrieron paso ante la gente y comenzaron a danzar.

Él puso su mano en su cintura y ella en su hombro y comenzaron a bailar. Hermione reía y se sentía muy feliz de estar con él, además de que estaba realmente disfrutando de la vida, todo era muy _lindo_.

Bailaron por algunos minutos, y después la música fue más tranquila, así que también el ritmo de sus movimientos, Jake se acercó a Hermione y le habló al _oído._

 _-Eres preciosa-_ Le dijo. Y ella enrojeció levemente. Y después de eso, el la abrazó fuerte y se separó de ella después de unos segundos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quieres ir a sentarte un momento?- Le dijo él.

-Vamos- Le dijo ella, se encontraba algo cansada por haber bailado, así que aceptó.

-Regreso en un _momento_ \- Le dijo Jake cuando habían llegado al sillón en el que primeramente, habían tomado asiento.

-Te espero aquí.

La noche iba muy bien, no había mucha gente, pero era _agradable_. Nadie se le había acercado y afortunadamente no había quien se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era ella. Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos largos y antifaces y lucían muy bien. La decoración realmente era muy linda y parecía que todo iba perfecto. Nuevamente, Hermione se sintió afortunada por estar ahí esa noche.

Cuando llegó Jake a su lado, traía un ramo de rosas con él.

-Para ti, Hermione.

Hermione vio que las rosas eran muy hermosas, y se sorprendió por el gesto de Jake, realmente estaba muy sorprendida.

-No tenías por qué, Jake, son hermosas- Le dijo tomando el ramo entre sus manos, y admirando las bellas flores en él.

-Vale la pena Hermione, además huelen _delicioso_ , y las flores son hermosas como _tú_ \- Y diciendo esto, se sentó a lado de ella.

Ella sonrió y suspiró el dulce aroma de las flores, volteó a ver a Jake, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió _obscuro…_

-o0o-  
Draco había ido a la biblioteca a distraerse por un rato, para su sorpresa, Hermione no se encontraba ahí como usualmente lo estaba. Todavía había chicas persiguiéndole pero agradeció que ya no fueran tantas como antes. Lejos de ayudarle a olvidar a Granger, sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, día y noche estaba ella y solo ella en su mente, y ya no podía soportarlo más. Decidió irse a su cuarto pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que, nuevamente había chocado con _alguien._

Levanto la mirada esperando que fuera Hermione quien se encontraba ahí, pero no. Era _Lunática Lovegood_. Como solía llamarle.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa por pasar junto a ti cuando estabas distraído.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Pensó Malfoy. Pero no le respondió.

-Pensé que estarías en la fiesta de Audrey, _Hermione_ en este momento está allá...

 _¿Granger en la fiesta de esa... Chica? No podía ser.  
_  
-Nos vemos, Draco- Le dijo Luna siguiendo su camino, ignorando que él no había contestado a ninguno de sus comentarios.

Draco se quedó inmóvil pensando en lo que le había dicho Luna. No había recordado lo de la fiesta de esa tal Audrey hasta ese momento. Tampoco recordaba en dónde había _oído_ hablar de ella, pero nuevamente lo dejó en blanco y decidió pasarse un momento para molestar a Hermione.

Caminó hacia su habitación a cambiarse y un _recuerdo_ vino a su mente. Él debía de haber tenido unos cinco o seis años, se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy acompañado de su madre, se dirigían hacia su habitación.

-Hoy tendremos una cena _muy_ importante con amigo de tu papá, Draco, tienes que estar muy presentable y portarte muy bien.

Él sólo la miro y llegaron a su habitación. Draco se había cambiado a un elegante traje para su corta edad. Y justo después de eso apareció su padre.

-Los señores _Owen_ ya han llegado, Narcisa, prepara a Draco para que baje- Le había dicho a su madre.

-Vamos, Draco- Le había dicho su madre tomando su mano para bajar a la cena.

La enorme mesa estaba llena de un jugoso banquete, y su padre estaba acompañado de otras dos personas. Como siempre, su casa se encontraba perfecta y elegante.

-Draco, te presento al señor _August Owen_ \- Habló su padre.

-Vaya Draco Malfoy, eres tal cómo lo esperaba. Lucius, posiblemente, tu hijo y mi hija Audrey puedan hacer una _pareja_ perfecta de Sangre Limpia en el futuro.

Draco lo saludó y la cena transcurrió normal, su padre y el señor Owen platicaban, y en algún momento de la conversación Draco había escuchado la palabra _"mortífago"_ y supo que, probablemente, _él_ lo era también. Hablaron de la importancia de la sangre y en otro momento, él dijo.

 _-Nosotros nos desharemos de todos los sangre sucia que podamos encontrar._

Y fue así que Draco también recordó cuando Audrey le había mencionado que le preguntara a su padre quien era August Owen, era un mortífago obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre y dispuesto a _matar_ a todos los sangre sucia, y su hija seguramente había crecido con las creencias de su padre, y se dio cuenta de que por algo ella le parecía tan extraña y entendió por qué estaba obsesionada con Granger, y con lo que le había dicho Luna, también supo que Hermione se había metido en un lugar llena de _serpientes_ peores que él.

 _-¿En qué te metiste, Granger?-_ Dijo saliendo corriendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de Menesteres.


	17. Dolor

_Dolor_

 _Capítulo 17_

Jojojo esta es una pequeña sorpresa, hoy no esperaba poder publicar dos capítulos pero ahora lo hice :D prometí hace dos capítulos que el anterior sería más largo y comenté que decidí cortar la historia para ese capítulo, ustedes se darán cuenta de por qué… Les advierto que este capítulo será un poco largo (; disfrútenlo.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y no sabía en donde estaba. Sentía frío y se dio cuenta que era porque se encontraba en el suelo. Alzó la vista y pudo distinguir a Audrey, Jake y Zabini.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó intentando moverse, sin ningún éxito.

-¿No lo r _ecuerda_ s Hermione?- Le dijo Audrey caminando cerca de ella.

En ese momento, recordó que estaba con Jake en la fiesta de Audrey, y que bailaron. Después de eso, él le dio unas rosas y todo se volvió _obscuro..._

-¿Qué me _hicieron_?- Preguntó ella angustiadamente.

-Todavía nada, Hermione, antes de que pase cualquier cosa quisiera decirte unas _cosas._

Hermione sintió miedo, sabía que estaba en peligro y que _nadie_ podría salvarla.

-Verás, ¿Recuerdas cuando Jake y yo te conocimos? Me parece que él te dijo que eras muy _conocida_... La verdad es que no lo sé Hermione, eran inventos nuestros. Para hacerte creer que eras alguien importante, pero la verdad es otra querida, nos das _asco_ , nos repugna que seas sangre sucia. Y que estudies en este colegio.

Con todo el dolor físico que ya tenía, eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sintió _dolor_ en el pecho. En ese momento recordó que tenía su varita y quiso _agarrarla_. Pero se dio cuenta de que _no_ estaba.

-Oh Hermione, ¿Realmente piensas que te habríamos dejado conservar tu _varita_?- Le dijo acercándose a ella aún más- Deja de estar acostada por favor, estamos conversando. _Híncate_ -Le dijo al momento de apuntarla con su varita.

Gimiendo de dolor, Hermione logro hincarse y vio que estaba en otro lugar diferente a la sala de fiesta, detrás estaban Jake y también Zabini.

-Jake, _ayúdame_... -Dijo en un susurro, guardaba la esperanza de que él pudiera ayudarla.

-Yo no ayudo a sangres sucias, Hermione- Le dijo él de la manera más seria y _fría_ que pudo. Y ella se encontraba al borde de las _lágrimas.  
_  
Audrey rio.

-Te contaré algunas cosas, Hermione. Todavía hay _más_. Pero antes _mírame_ a los ojos- volvió a apuntar su varita hacia ella y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-Así me gusta. Como te decía... ¿Recuerdas ese día que quedaste encerrada con Draco? Fui yo quien hizo la travesura. Me pareció divertido dejarte con él encerrada para que te hiciera la noche _miserable.  
_  
Audrey, Jake y Zabini rieron sonoramente y Hermione permaneció con la vista fija en Audrey, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía la persona más _desafortunada_ del mundo.

-¿Recuerdas el día que te conocí? Estabas llorando y yendo hacia el castillo, _pobre_ de ti. Malfoy te había hecho sentir muy mal. Él también te _odia_ , Hermione. Y por cierto, no estoy enferma, estoy mucho más sana de lo que tú podrías estar, te lo _aseguro.  
_  
En ese momento, ella se sintió peor y quiso hacer algo para ya no seguirla escuchando, no podía creer que esas personas le tuvieran tanto _odio_ , ella no las conocía y no había hecho nada para ganárselo. Se arrepintió tanto de haber aceptado estar ahí esa noche… Aun con dolor, se levantó y quiso hacerle lo que _fuera_ a Audrey.

-Zabini, agárrala- Fue lo que dijo Audrey al verla _reaccionar.  
_  
Violentamente él la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a levantarse, le dio una _bofetada_ y ella quedó inmóvil, en sus brazos.

-Es de mala educación querer irse cuando alguien está hablando.

-Déjame decirle unas cosas primita.

-Adelante- Le dijo ella.

Jake se acercó hacia Hermione y muy cerca de su oído le habló.

-Ese mismo día, que yo te di un abrazo, sentí un profundo _asco_ el estar cerca de ti, pero tenía que ganarme tu confianza. Eres muy tonta Hermione, te dejas _manipular_ muy fácilmente.

-¿Por qué _yo_?- Les dijo Hermione con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas.

-Por ser sangre sucia, querida, _sólo_ por eso. Zabini, haz lo que quieras con ella y después nos _ocuparemos_ cuando acabes.

Zabini con rostro malvado, _soltó_ a Hermione que cayó contra el piso frío, y nuevamente, la obligó a ponerse de rodillas, ella forcejaba pero era imposible. El comenzó a _besarla_ y Hermione sintió que ya no pudo más. Estaba _humillada_ , a la merced de esos tres. Pensó que probablemente no saldría viva de esa habitación y recordó todos los buenos momentos que había tenido en su vida. Primero se encontraban sus padres, que siempre la apoyaron para que fuera a la escuela de magia, todos los profesores que la apreciaban y querían, y los amigos que tenía en ella, después estaban sus mejores amigos _Harry y Ron_. Los que siempre habían estado para ella y que nunca la defraudarían, haberles mentido tenía una consecuencia y era la situación en la que _estaba_. Había aprendido mucho, había reído y llorado y había conocido el _amor_. No de la mejor persona, no de la mejor forma, pero aún después de sentirse mal por el rechazo de Malfoy, sabía que muy en el fondo el también sentía algo por ella que no era solamente _odio_. Realmente había sido feliz a pesar de esas piedras que había en su camino, había pasado momentos tanto buenos como malos, pero al final de todo eso se sentía estar _viva_.

Sin más esperanza, se siguió dejando llevar por sus pensamientos entre felices y tristes, pensando que al final, su último aliento se iría en recordar lo que había sido su vida hasta ese _momento_. Dejó de escuchar, dejó de sentir, reprimió ese mal momento para darle paso a los _buenos_ recuerdos.

Hasta que escuchó una voz, esa voz tan _conocida_ por ella.

-Quita tus sucias manos de _ella_ , Zabini- Le dijo en un tono muy serio, apuntándolo con su varita.  
-Vaya, haz _venido_ Draco- Le dijo Audrey acercándose a él -Pensé que _no_ ibas a llegar.

-Debería preguntarte qué hacen ustedes tres _aquí_ \- Respondió ignorando lo que ella le dijo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? _Tú_ lo sabes perfectamente, Draco, te lo _mencioné_. Nos ocupamos de esta basura.

Draco pensó que seguramente había sido cuando él no le había puesto atención. Y reamente nunca lo había hecho. Y en ese momento se sentía muy _molesto_.

-Únete, Draco, hagamos _sufrir_ a esta asquerosa sangre sucia. Puedes seguir Zabini…

Zabini siguió besando a Hermione y bajó la manga de uno de sus hombros. Draco vio las intenciones que tenía y decidió apartarlo.

-Te dije que quitaras tus _sucias y asquerosas_ manos de ella Zabini- Al momento de decir esto le apuntó con su varita pero el no hizo esfuerzo alguno para parar, y por el contrario comenzó a tocar a Hermione de una manera sucia y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

Draco sintió la _rabia_ correr por sus venas y su instinto le dijo que debía de hacer algo para ayudar a Hermione. Golpeó a Zabini que retrocedió y se acercó hacia ella, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre.

 _-Draco…_

-Hermione- Le dijo él en un susurro mientras veía que se encontraba débil y que apenas y podía hablar.

-Ahora entiendo Draco, te _enamoraste_ de la sangre sucia- Audrey se acercó a ellos pronunciando las palabras de una manera muy fría, como anteriormente lo había hecho Draco.

Él solamente la miró fijamente.

-No es así.

-¿Qué no es asi, Draco? Me lo acabas de comprobar, yo los vi aquel día en la _bibloiteca_ , la manera en que tú la _observabas_ , pensé que era por algo diferente. En el torneo de Quidditch vi como la miraste por unos segundos, y entre clases también. Pero pensé que era por odio, no por otra _cosa_. ¿Quién lo diría? El grandioso Draco Malfoy enamorado de su peor _enemiga_ , amiga de Potter. Pensé que éramos parecidos, pensé realmente que eras diferente, ahora lo entiendo _todo_ …

-No Audrey, tu no entiendes nada… _¡Expelliarmus!_ \- Exclamó Draco haciendo volar la varita de Audrey algunos metros lejos de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Gritó ella histérica _-¡Vayan por él!_ – Les gritó a Jake y Zabini, pero logró desarmarlos a ellos también y ante su confusión, ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y la llevó fuera de la sala de Menesteres.

-¿Estábamos en la sala de Menesteres?- Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Sí Granger- Respondió Draco llevándola varios metros lejos de la sala, en una esquina.

- _Espérame_ aquí, Granger, no te vayas a mover de aquí hasta que yo vuelva- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Pero Draco, ¿Qué vas a hacer _tú_?- Le dijo ella preocupada.

 _Draco_ , la había llamado por su nombre, él se estremeció y pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero no había otra salida, probablemente Audrey y Jake la hubieran matado de no ser que él llegó a _tiempo_ , pero tenía que volver para impedir que le volvieran a hacer algo. Ella tenía que quedarse ahí porque no iba a despertar a Potter y dec _irle –Hey, querían matar a Granger, pero ya la rescaté, aunque esos matones siguen sueltos-_ Ni en sus sueños haría eso.

-Haré lo que _tenga_ que hacer Granger, no tardaré. ¿Tienes tu varita?

-No…

- _Joder_ Granger, está bien. No te muevas de aquí. Es una orden.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a entrar a la sala a enfrentar a esas _serpientes_.

-o0o-

Draco entró de nuevo a la sala y se dirigió donde esos _idiotas_ estaban. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo suicida pero al diablo todo, ver a Hermione en ese estado realmente provocó algo en él, y se sentía enojado, enfadado y molesto.

-¿A qué regresaste, _traidor_?- Le dijo Audrey con furia reflejada en sus ojos.

-No soy un traidor, vine a asegurarme de que ustedes no le hagan más _daño_.

-¿A tu querida Hermione Granger? Bien guardado tenías el _secreto_ Malfoy.

-Eso es algo que a ti, no te importa.

-Me importa más de lo que piensas, Draco. Sólo imagínate qué dirá Lucuis Malfoy cuando se entere de que su hijo está _enamorado_ de Hermione Granger.

-¿Te crees Muy inteligente? Yo _no_ estoy enamorado de ella, además mi padre me creería más a mí que a ti, Audrey.

-Solo es necesario fijarse para darse cuenta. No me sorprendería que Pansy Parkinson lo haya sospechado ya. Y además Draco, sea verdad o no, tu padre querrá _investigar_ , y los dos perfectamente sabemos que no lo haría de una buena forma, sin olvidar que precisamente ella no es una de sus _favoritas_ …

-Cállate Owen.

-No Draco, yo no soy Pansy u otra de tus amantes, yo _si_ merezco respeto.

-Al menos el mío, no. ¡ _Desmaius_!- Exclamó al momento en que Audrey cayó al suelo. Y apuntó con su varita a Zabini.

-Más vale que te _largues_ de aquí ahora mismo Zabini.

Él le temía a Draco, así que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Draco lo alcanzó y le golpeó _tan_ fuerte que unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por él.

Se dio cuenta de que el desgraciado de Jake Holloway no se encontraba ahí, y Hermione estaba sola, así que salió del lugar en su búsqueda. En donde había tenido lugar su pequeña pelea era un cuarto de piso obscuro de mármol, y donde suponía que había sido su celebración era otro lugar diferente. Ya no quedaba nadie en la supuesta fiesta y sospechó que todo había sido una fachada para atraer a Hermione a un lugar en el que estuvieran solos sin que nadie les molestara.

Escuchó los gritos de Hermione y se imaginó lo _peor_. Ella ahora se encontraba recostada en uno de los largos sillones de la estancia, con Jake encima.

-Vaya vaya Malfoy. Yo tampoco me imaginé que querrías a esta… _Mujer_ \- Hermione intentó gritar pero él le tapó la boca -¡ _Cállate_!- Le dijo a Granger con un toque de odio.

Malfoy sabía que las cosas estaban difíciles, un movimiento en falso y él la _mataría_.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con toda esta historia, Holloway?

-¿Eso? Mi madre y el padre de Audrey son hermanos, además de que siempre fueron muy unidos y comaprtían los ideales del linaje de la sangre pura, al compartir estos pensamientos ambos lo introdujeron en sus hijos. August Owen comenzó con la idea de _exterminar_ a todos los hijos de muggles que pertenecieran al mundo mágico, tu padre mismo apoyaba esas ideas. Mi tío ha asesinado muchos muggles, más de lo que te imaginas. Y Hermione se considera una de las más _peligrosas_ , es por eso que debe morir…

-Los que deben de morir, son otros Holloway.

-No Malfoy, los que son como ella son los que deben de _morir_.

Jake apuntó con su varita a Hermione pero ella fue más rápida y le pegó con su rodilla en sus _partes nobles_ y jake cayó al suelo de dolor. Hermione tomó su varita y la de Jake y le hizo señas a Malfoy de que viniera a ayudarla. La vio preocupado y decidió que tendría que cargarla para salir de ahí, pues ella estaba muy _débil_. Jake seguía en el suelo adolorido, y logró alcanzar el pie de Hermione impidiendo que se moviera.

-Ni lo pienses- Le dijo Malfoy pateando su cara con el pie, de una manera algo _violenta_.

Él volvió a gemir de dolor y soltó a Hermione. Ella apretó las varitas con sus manos y se dejó tomar en brazos por Malfoy, él le dio su túnica y la cubrió con ella. Juntos salieron de la sala de Menesteres dejando a Jake y Audrey dentro.

 _-Tendremos que pasar la noche en el baño de prefectos, Granger, ninguno de los dos puede regresar a su cuarto._

En sus brazos, se dirigieron hacia el baño de prefectos.


	18. Baño de prefectos

_Baño de prefectos_

 _Capítulo 18_

Hola a todas ustedes :3, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo muy bien viniendo a publicar muy noche este pequeño capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el anterior? Hermione sufrió bastante, pero por suerte llegó Draco para salvarla. Este capítulo trata de cuando llegan al baño de prefectos, como dije es un capítulo pequeño pero espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por todo su apoyo y disfrútenlo.

-o0o-

 _-Frescura de Pino-_ Dijo Draco enfrente del baño de prefectos, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y les permitiera el paso a ella y a él.

Entraron y Draco soltó a Hermione ayudándola a incorporarse suavemente.

-Iré por unas toallas Granger, espérame un momento- Le dijo él en tono serio.

Resultaba extraño, Draco solo iba a conseguir cosas cuando eran para él, pero hacerlo para alguien más lo consideraba una acción extraña muy poco experimentada.

Logró reunir unas toallas y las acomodó en el suelo junto a una pared, en ese lugar no había cobijas, así que se las tuvo que _ingeniar_. Puso varias en el suelo formando una especie de alfombra, y acomodó unas como almohadas.

-Es lo mejor que hay, además de que tendremos que quedarnos aquí _toda_ la noche, no podemos irnos a nuestros dormitorios.

Hermione se recostó en la _improvisación_ de Draco, agradeciendo que hubiera tenido esa buena idea, se sentía muy débil, cansada, abatida y triste. También se encontraba feliz porque de no haber sido por Draco Malfoy, ella no estaría _viva_ para contarlo.

-¿Por qué me _salvaste_ , Draco?- Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

-¿Un _"de nada"_ no basta?- Preguntó el con las esperanzas de que fuera así.

- _No_ , realmente me gustaría saber por qué, nunca imagine que tu fueras a hacerlo, pero gracias... Draco.

 _Draco_ , joder, su nombre parecía perfecto cuando ella lo pronunciaba.

-A mí también me gustaría saber por qué lo hice Granger.

Él no se dio cuenta de que había dicho esto en voz alta, volteó a verla, y nuevamente se fijó que su expresión era débil, además de que parecía que tenía frío. Extendió su mano hacia su frente y encontró que estaba demasiado _caliente_.

-Es obvio que no te encuentras bien, Granger- Le dijo él preocupado.

Pensó que podría hacer y recordó que su madre alguna vez utilizó un remedio Muggle para la fiebre en él que consistía en poner toallas con agua templada en su frente e irlas alternando cuando éstas se calentaban. Narcissa lo hacía con cuidado y delicadeza, y era unos de los momentos en que Draco se sentía importante para ella. Fue por unas toallas y las remojó con agua, se sentó a lado _suyo_ y le puso uno en la frente.

Hasta ese momento Draco no se había fijado en lo hermoso que era el vestido que ella traía puesto. Por un momento se imaginó la escena de ellos dos bailando al compás de una _lenta_ y hermosa canción...

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y habló.

-No es _necesario_ que lo hagas, Draco...

Él la miró con expresión un poco molesta.

-¿Que _no_ es necesario que lo haga, Granger?, después de haber escapado de esas dos serpientes y de lo que _sea_ que te hayan hecho mientras tú estabas inconsciente y yo no estaba, ¿Crees que no es necesario que lo haga? No habría valido la pena nada de esto, Hermione. Pensé que realmente eras _inteligente_ \- Le respondió en un tono irónico, ignorando que le había llamado por su nombre.

Ella sonrió levemente. Le _había_ llamado por su nombre.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó él.

-Que me has llamado por mi nombre sin siquiera darte cuenta.

Estar toda esa noche con ella, haría que se volviera _loco_ y que probablemente bajara las pocas _guardias_ que le quedaban ante ella.

-Eso no importa. ¿Cómo diablos lograron encerrarte en esa habitación, Granger?

-Yo no sabía nada Draco... Jake me invitó a que fuera con él y me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto porque era algo muy íntimo...

-¿Entonces no les dijiste nada a Potter y a Weasley?

-No.

-¿Y qué más pasó?

-Bailamos, todos nos observaban y... Nos fuimos a sentar un momento y me dio unas flores... Después de eso todo se volvió _obscuro_.

-Las flores estaban hechizadas- Dijo él cambiando la toalla que usaba en su frente.

-Sí, me quitaron mi varita y desperté en el _suelo_... Audrey me contó cosas, Draco. Ella nos encerró aquella noche en esa aula- Dijo enrojeciendo levemente y apartando su mirada de la de él.

-¿ _Qué_?

-Sí.

-No me sorprende, era evidente que _alguien_ nos había encerrado. Aunque nunca imaginé que fuera ella.

-Y después...-Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron por las lágrimas -Después ella me _humilló_ y me dijo que no merecía vivir, Jake hizo lo mismo y yo intenté defenderme, me hicieron _pedazos_ Draco, nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida. Audrey le dijo a Zabini que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo y comenzó a _tocarme_...- Hermione no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

En ese momento, la rabia que sentía Draco no se comparaba con _ninguna_ en el mundo. Ese par de primos estupidos habían humillado a Hermione, se habían _mofado_ de su dolor, y no obstante con lastimarla una vez, lo hacían otra y otra y al final, como si fuera un pedazo de carne, la habían dejado en manos de Zabini que era un perturbado pervertido cerdo, como esos dos, sentía tanto coraje que sin problema alguno podría conjurar maldiciones imperdonables contra ellos.

Y entre su llanto, ella siguió.

-Y si _tú_ no hubieras llegado Draco, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi- Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrojó a los brazos del Slytherin, quitando el espacio que había entre ellos,, dejando caer su toalla, llorando sobre su pecho, esperando que él la rechazara, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que abrazarlo o en pocos segundos colapsaría de dolor. Necesitaba el calor de otra persona, necesita algo de aceptación de él.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no la apartó, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Él no era un experto en acciones _afectivas_. Ya había roto mil y un reglas salvándola esa noche, y desde antes el hecho de haberla besado, y pensar día y noche en ella sin parar, así que dándose una oportunidad sabiendo que sería única, acercó sus brazos a su cuerpo y la _estrechó_ contra él. Quedando impactado de lo bien que podía sentirse un abrazo y de lo mucho que podía transmitir.

Segundos, minutos, horas tal vez pasaron así juntos. El llanto de Hermione fue haciéndose cada vez más lento hasta que desapareció y sólo pudo sentir su tranquila respiración, pensó que se había quedado dormida, hasta que ella lentamente se apartó de él.

- _Lo siento-_ Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Draco tuvo una sensación parecida a la ternura ante Hermione. Esos momentos que estuvo tan cerca de ella, fueron los más felices de su vida. Como había dicho alguna vez, al diablo con todo. Se encontraba a lado de la mujer que secretamente había _amado_ mucho tiempo, y no soportaba la idea de alguien la hubiera hecho sufrir y hubiera tratado de abusar de ella.

-¿Qué me has hecho Hermione?- Le dijo él con algo de reclamo en sus palabras.

-No lo sé, Draco.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, la miró nuevamente y se acercó a ella, la besó dulcemente queriendo guardar en su _memoria_ , ese olor, ese sentimiento, esos momentos en los que habían estado juntos. Ese amor era algo _inesperado_ , él nunca se habría imaginado que iba a enamorarse precisamente de ella. Si años atrás se lo hubieran dicho, probablemente él se hubiera reído sonoramente y hubiera pensado que quien se lo dijera estaba loco. Y si, lo estaba, por haberse enamorado de ella.

Sus labios se despegaron y ella lo miró con dulzura y agradecimiento. Ni en un millón de años Hermione hubiese imaginado que iba a _besar_ los labios del chico más envidiado de todo su colegio, enemigo de sus amigos, su _enemigo_ , Draco Malfoy.

Se recostaron en la _improvisación_ de Draco, y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho, a lo que él permitió.

-¿Qué _pasará_ ahora, Granger?

-Tendrás que llamarme _Hermione_.

Draco rió un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Draco?

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Y qué pasará con Jake, Audrey y Zabini?, ¿Qué les diré a Harry y Ron?- Dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

- _No_ es momento de pensar en eso, Granger. Mañana podemos pensar en eso. Ahora tienes que dormir, estás muy _débil_. Y necesitas recobrar fuerzas.

-Tienes razón, Draco. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

- _Te quiero_.

Al oír esas dos palabras Draco se estremeció y otra emoción nueva se apoderó de él, tenía ganas de volver a besar a Hermione y de abrazarla y de nunca soltarla. De cuidar de ella y asegurarse que nadie volviera a lastimarla, porque si algo le sucedía a ella, sería su perdición...

-También yo, Hermione.

Y diciendo esto, ella se durmió en su pecho, y Draco pensó que había sido la noche más _agridulce_ de su vida, pero los momentos más felices de ella. Esos momentos, sólo eran ellos, lo que ocurriría después era la parte difícil, y en ese destino estaba por verse si ellos podrían comenzar algo _juntos_...


	19. Escape y Torre de Astronomía

_Escape y Torre de Astronimía_

Capítulo 19

¡Hola chicas!, ¡Feliz viernes! Quiero pedirles una disculpa por desaparecer casi una semana. He tenido muchas cosas qué hacer y un poco de momentos emocionales que no me permitían contiguar con la historia. Una enorme disculpa por eso, pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo este capítulo. En la tarde intentaré publicar otro , no prometo nada, pero haré lo posible (;. Muchas gracias por todo y disfrútenlo. _  
_  
Draco pensó que había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el que salvaba la vida de Granger y los dos se quedaban juntos, y de cierta forma, se _confesaban_ su amor. Estuvo a punto de creer que se trataba de eso hasta que abrió los ojos y encontró a Hermione a un lado de él, todavía dormida. No había sido un sueño, todos esos recuerdos fueron la realidad de la noche _anterior_.

Hermione seguía dormida en su pecho, tal y como había estado unas horas antes de dormirse, Draco no quiso realmente despertarla pero _tenía que_ , además de que debían que salir de ahí y advertir a Harry y Ron de lo que había pasado, de _alguna_ manera. Aunque eso significaba decirles que Draco la había salvado, que había pasado la noche con ella y muchos otros detalles de los que la _noche_ fue testigo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, decidió que era el momento de despertar a Hermione para salir de ahí.

- _Hermione_ \- Dijo en un tono bajo.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con él, Draco Malfoy, lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despertar, la persona que la había salvado, la serpiente de Slytherin, ahí estaba él.

-Draco- Respondió ella.

-Hay que irnos, Hermione.

-Está bien- Fue lo que dijo ella antes de levantarse lentamente.

Todavía le dolía un poco el cuerpo, y aún se sentía débil. Pero no como la noche anterior, ya no tenía fiebre y después podría ir con Madame Pomfrey por una poción para sentirse mejor. Principalmente le dolía la espalda, y la cabeza, pero no era posible esperar ahí hasta que esos dolores desaparecieran.

-Toma tu túnica, Draco- Le dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia él.

Él la tomó y estuvieron a punto de irse juntos, pero por mucho que no quisiera dejarla _sola_ , tenían que ir separados, para que nadie los viera juntos

-Tienes que ir tú primero, Hermione. Yo iré detrás de ti...

-¿Qué les diré a Harry y Ron?- Preguntó Hermione.

Draco había pensado en que, sería buena idea platicarles él mismo lo que había pasado. Sin duda, los amigos de Hermione no eran sus favoritos y _no_ pretendía que lo fueran nunca, pero sabía que tanto ellos como Hermione estaban en peligro, y él no podía estar todo el tiempo con Granger. Se imaginó esa escena, él saliendo como un enamorado con ella, los rivales a muerte, ni _pensarlo_.

-Nos veremos esta noche en la torre de Astronomía. Potter, Weasley, tú y yo.

-Está bien, Draco.

-No te separes de tus amigos hasta que nos veamos de nuevo- Dijo él con un tono de determinación y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, era una _orden_.

-Nos vemos Draco y gracias por... _Salvarme_.

-Nos vemos, Hermione- Fue lo único que pudo decir Draco.

Ella le dedicó una última mirada y se retiró del lugar. _–Joder, ¿En qué diablos me he metido?-_ Pensó él. Todos aquellos sucesos habían pasado muy rápido, de intentar olvidar a Granger a salvarla, besarse y pasar _otra_ noche juntos. Merlín sabía que sentía algo por la chica, pero hacerlo público sería imposible. Draco nunca había creído en amor y cosas cursis, su orgullo todavía no le dejaba aceptar que se había _enamorado_ de ella. Pero lo que sí podía aceptarse a sí mismo era que por mucho que lo intentara, no _podría_ olvidarse de ella, porque sentía algo diferente estando a su lado, que nadie más le había hecho sentir, fuera bueno o malo.

Minutos después de que ella se fuera, él se retiró también. Directamente a su casa, no sabía lo que le esperaba ahora.

* * *

Hermione llego a su sala común, y no encontró a nadie en ella, por lo que se sintió agradecida. Fue directo a los dormitorios de las chicas y silenciosamente entró al suyo, Parvati y Lavender se encontraban profundamente _dormidas_ , así que hizo lo posible por no despertarlas. Había corrido las cortinas del dosel con la vana esperanza de que sus compañeras la creyeran dormida, pues era obscuro, y también dejó los cojines de manera que pareciera un cuerpo, Crookshanks se encontraba dormido en la cama, y al verla comenzó a ronronearle y acercarse a _ella_.

-¿Me extrañaste, Crookshanks?- Dijo en un susurro.

Su gato dio un pequeño maullido y sigue así, con Hermione. Ella seguía cansada, y era muy temprano. Así que se quitó el vestido, se puso el pijama y se dispuso a dormir unas cuantas horas más, con Crookshanks a su lado.

* * *

Draco había llegado a su sala común y sólo había visto a Pansy, parecía que le estaba esperando.

-Draco, ¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuve buscando desde ayer, pero no te encontré, ni a Zabini...

 _-Ese desgraciado-_ Pensó.

-... Y me preocupé por ti, pero estás bien- Le dijo acercándose a él, queriéndolo _besar_. Pero él lo impidió.

-Estoy bien, Pansy. No tienes que preocuparte por mí _todo_ el tiempo- Respondió en un tono serio y frío, como siempre era con ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le dijo ignorando el comentario.

- _No_ te importa- Le contestó secamente.

Ella se limitó a ver sus ojos, y notó algo diferente en ellos. La indiferencia era normal, la frialdad también, pero ella podía sentir que había _alguien_ más, y que por eso no había querido decir y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. Le dedicó una última mirada y se fue llorando.

No había señal de Zabini, ni de Audrey. Y en ese momento, no quería lidiar con eso, así que fue a despejar la mente. Al fin de todo, le esperaba una noche difícil con Hermione y sus amigos.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado de que Hermione estuviera dormida. Se levantó, se dio un baño y decidió ir a comer algo en el gran comedor. Se sentó en el lugar habitual y volteo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. No había rastro de Draco, Zabini, Pansy y Audrey. Y por su parte los alumnos de Gryffindor eran pocos, pero tampoco había rastro de Jake. Para ser sinceros no tenía mucha hambre, pero la había pasado mal la noche anterior y sabía que era necesario que _comiera_ algo. Dio el primer bocado y vio que sus dos mejores amigos se acercaban a ella.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo Harry.

-¡Te hemos estado buscando _todo_ el día!- Exclamó Ron.

-Habíamos visto a Luna, pero a ti no. Le preguntamos a Ginny pero tampoco estabas con ella, y desde ayer no te hemos visto- Volvió a decir Harry preocupado.

-Eso es algo que les contaré más _tarde_. Siéntense chicos- Les dijo a sus amigos aparentando estar bien.

El trío de amigos platico de cosas muy banales mientras comían. Hermione había descubierto que ellos tampoco habían pasado por el gran comedor y tenían el estómago vacaío, y Ron hizo el comentario de que Jake tampoco se había aparecido desde ayer. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa pero siguieron platicando, se los explicaría todo más adelante.

Una plática larga fue la que tuvieron, hasta que la noche cayó y Hermione supo que era el _momento_ de irse.

-Les contaré lo que pasó, es algo complicado. Pero tienen que confiar en mí.

-¿De qué se trata _todo_ esto?- Comentó Ron intrigado.

-Solamente confíen en mí, nos dirigimos a la torre de Astronomía...

-¿La torre de Astronomía?- Preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

-Así es, _la torre de Astronomía_ \- Dijo Hermione levantándose, e indicándoles a sus amigos que la siguieran, se enterarían de muchas cosas esa noche.

-o0o-

- _Confíen en mi_ \- Dijo Hermione mientras entraban y subían las escaleras, hacia el mirador, el punto en el que podían observarse los planetas y estrellas.

Llegando al punto más alto, Harry y Ron pudieron una figura masculina, el cabello platinado, la postura perfectamente erguida, los intensos ojos grises y la mirada _fija_ en ellos.

Ron como siempre, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, acercándose a Malfoy apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Qué le hiciste, _desgraciado_?- Preguntó con los ojos y la varita, fijos en él.

-Más vale que bajes tu varita, Weasley. Yo no le hice nada a Granger.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- Respondió él.

-Hermione, ¿Nos puedes explicar de _qué_ se trata esto?

Hermione vio a sus amigos y a Draco un poco preocupada, sabía que ellos se odiaban y que tenerlos en un lugar juntos a los tres esperando tener una conversación _civilizada_ era prácticamente imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Podrían calmarse ustedes dos, favor. Esto es serio...- Dijo ella poniendo una de sus manos en su frente.

-Habla- Dijo Draco.

-No se vayan a enojar conmigo por esto, se los _suplico_.

Harry y Ron la miraron por un segundo, y no dijeron nada.

-Yo no estuve con Luna ayer, realmente iba a una fiesta que me invitó Jake Holloway por el cumpleaños de su prima.

-¿Por qué _no_ nos lo dijiste, Hermione?- Preguntó Harry.

-No eres su padre, Potter. No te tiene que contar _todo_ \- Le respondió Malfoy un poco molesto.

-Tú no te metas- Le respondió él.

-Él me dijo que era algo muy íntimo y después entendí por qué. Llegamos y estaba repleto de Slytherins, todos con antifaces. Bailamos y nos sentamos, me dio un ramo de flores y después de eso me _desmayé_.

-Las flores estaban hechizadas- Dijo Draco.

-Después, desperté en el suelo. Y ahí estaban Jake, Audrey y Zabini. Ellos... Me dijeron e hicieron cosas _horribles_ y yo pensé que no saldría viva se ahí... -Dijo con la expresión perdida en los tortuosos recuerdos de aquella noche, de aquellos momentos.

-Dime que _no_ te lastimaron- Dijo Harry.

-Un poco, pero de no haber sido por él, yo no estaría aquí para contarlo.

Tanto Ron como Harry voltearon a verle con expresión _confusa_.

-Verán. El padre de esa _asquerosa_ es un mortífago poderoso, deseoso de matar a todos los...- _Pensó en decir sangre sucia-_ hijos de Muggles. Comenzando por Hermione. Jake sigue los pasos de sus tíos y prima, y ayer estuvieron dispuestos a torturarla y después matarla. Ambos la odian, y pienso que también quieren hacerles daño a ustedes.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que esto no es parte de un plan _contra_ ella? Tú siempre has odiado a Hermione Draco, siempre has tratado de hacerle la vida _imposible_ \- Le atacó Ron.

-No seas tonto Weasley, si esto fuera un plan, créeme que desde el momento en que la vi en manos de ellos, los hubiera _apoyado_ , y no hubiera arriesgado mi pellejo en salvarla.

Draco tenía razón. Si todo hubiera sido un plan, el desde un principio habría torturado a Granger y la habría hecho sufrir mucho, pero ni fue así.

-Ella no es la _única_ que se arriesgó- Les dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco?- Preguntó Harry.

Malfoy miro a Hermione, tal vez pidiendo un poco de ayuda, enseguida lo miró a él, sin detenerse en Ron.

Y Harry lo _supo_ , esa chispa fugaz en su mirada fría, esa chispa entre el hielo de sus ojos, por mucho que siempre aparentaban ser enemigos, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no era así. Él no sabe cómo fue, ni que pasó después de que la salvara, pero el simple hecho de hacerlo, significaba _mucho_. Lo entendió, Ginny le dedicaba ese tipo de miradas, y sabía que él debía haberse visto igual. Sentía algo por Hermione, y a juzgar por la _angustia_ en su mirada, sabía que no era algo simple. Era algo sólido, más fuerte.

Esa mirada fue suficiente para saberlo _todo_.

-Entiendo- Respondió él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Ron, era obvio que no entendía nada.

- _Él_ la quiere, Ron. Eso es lo que pasa- Respondió Harry en un tono sereno.

-¿Tú Malfoy?, ¿Enamorado de Hermione? _No_ lo creo.

-No necesito nada de ti, Weasley, mucho menos que me creas.

-No sé cómo pueden creerle, él es el enemigo de _toda_ nuestra vida, es un traidor, ¿No lo entienden? Puede que todo esto sea _planeado_ , él es Draco Malfoy, por Merlín. ¿Cómo va a estar _enamorado_ de Hermione?

Hermione lo miró con furia en los ojos, como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que alguien se interese en _mí_ , Ronald?- Le dijo Hermione, con el corazón herido.

-Por qué él es Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y qué, Ronald?

-Me _largo_ de aquí- Fue lo último que dijo Ron antes de irse, y dejarlos solos a ellos tres.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que Draco rompió.

-¿Tú también vas a creer que todo esto es planeado, Potter?

-No. Te creo, Draco.

-Yo _no_ puedo cuidarla- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Cuidarme?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, ¿No creerás que las cosas se van a quedar así, cierto? Ellos intentarán cualquier cosa para dejarte a solas y hacerte daño. Yo podría vigilar a Audrey, pero tú Potter debes cuidarla y Weasley también.

-Lo haremos.

-¿Crees que quieran hacer algo contra ti?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Seguramente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasará entre _ustedes_?- Preguntó Harry.

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar...

Hermione nunca espero que Harry tuviera tan buena reacción ante la confesión que acababa de hacerle, prometió protegerla y Draco dentro de sus posibilidades también, sabía que no iba a aparecer de repente de la mano de Draco Malfoy diciendo _"Lo amo"_ , sabía que sería más difícil y complejo que eso. Deberían disimular, pasar _desapercibidos_ el uno por el otro en público, amarse en secreto y mantenerse al _margen_. Iba a ser un camino difícil, pero por esos sentimientos, valía la pena.

-Bien, entonces seguiremos en contacto.

-Gracias, Potter- Le dijo sinceramente Draco.

-Por Hermione, lo que sea.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de dedicarles una mirada a ambos y retirarse de la torre.

Draco y Hermione quedaron solos en la inmensidad de la obscuridad de la noche y las estrellas, una vez más como lo habían estado la noche interior.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

-Sólo si tú lo haces- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Draco no pudo evitarlo, con sus manos acercó su cara a la de él y la _besó_ , fue un beso tierno, desesperado, volviendo a sellar su amor. Con ella se sentía pleno, feliz, y sabía que sus sentimientos cobraban un precio muy alto, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, después de todo ella le hacía sentir vivo.

-Te _quiero_ \- Dijo ella.

- _Y yo a ti_ \- Respondió volviéndola a besar, al pie del mirador, con la pálida luz de la luna, ante ellos. Esto era sólo el comienzo, de un amor _inesperado_.


End file.
